Nieproszona miłość
by ariana.sly
Summary: Hermiona i Draco budzą się rano w jednym łóżku. Okazuje się, że są małżeństwem. Na potrzeby opowiadania wskrzesiłam pare osób. Więcej zdradzać wam nie będę. NIE na podstawie Forgetable Vows!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I pomyśleć, że przez jeden wybryk za czasów szkolnych mogła teraz prowadzić życie pełne smutku i rozpaczy. Jednak dzięki jej ślizgońskiej naturze, ukrytej głęboko pod szatami Gryffindoru, której zdarzało się czasami wziąć górę, była teraz najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie, która żyła u boku mężczyzny; wspaniałego mężczyzny, którego jeszcze parę lat temu mogałaby bez mrugnięcia oka ukatrupić.

Leżała w łóżku. On jeszcze spał. Pocałowała go w policzek. Mruknął, niezadowolony, że ktoś go budzi. Uśmiechnęła się. Pocałowała go raz jeszcze. Schował się pod kołdrę.

"Jak dziecko.." pomyślała, śmiejąc się cicho.

Usłyszał jej śmiech. Wychylił głowę spod kołdry i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Po chwili jednak się rozpogodził. Odwzajemnił wcześniejsze całusy. Z powrotem ułożył się na poduszce i przymknął oczy.

- Co na śniadanie?-wymruczał cicho.

- A co chcesz?-spytała uśmiechając się znowu.

Uwielbiała takie poranki. Perfekcyjne poranki. Tak jak każda niedziela spędzona w towarzystwie jej męża.

- Niespodziankę-uśmiechnał się z wciąż przymkniętymi oczami.

-Daj mi parę minut-powiedziała śpiewnie, po raz kolejny cmoknęła go w policzek i w swojej króciutkiej piżamce udała się do kuchni.

Episode 1

Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, gdy Hermiona Granger otworzyła oczy. Głowa bolała ja niemiłosiernie; musiała ostatniej nocy sporo wypić. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest i jak się tam znalazła. Bardzo rzadko się upijała, zważając na to, że nienawidziła łamać zasad. Wojna ją jednak bardzo zmieniła i musiała przyznać, że na lepsze. Teraz nie była Hermioną Wiem-To-Wszystko Granger, którą interesowała tylko i wyłącznie nauka i przestrzeganie regulaminu, tylko Hermioną, która od miesiąca łamie więcej zasad, niż złamała dotychczas w całym swoim życiu i świętuje pokonanie Czarnego Pana przy każdej możliwej okazji.

Powoli podniosła się na łokciach, nie narażając się na jeszcze większy ból głowy. Zauważyła, że jest naga. Całkowicie naga. Nie chciała wiedzieć, kto leżał po drugiej stronie łóżka. Szybko uciekła do łazienki, zamknęła drzwi i usiadła na podłodze opierając się o ścianę. Uspokoiła oddech i zaczęła zbierać myśli. Co się działo wczoraj? Kto leży po drugiej stronie łóżka? Na razie nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania. Wiedziała, że jest w Hogwarcie i im szybciej wróci do dormitorium, tym lepiej.

Po dogłębnej analizie zawartości łazienki, Hermiona znalazła swoją szatę, wzięła prysznic i doprowadziła się do porządku. Była już oazą spokoju, jednak gdy weszła z powrotem do sypialni, spotkał ją niemały szok. Po drugiej stronie łóżka leżał nie kto inny, jak Draco Malfoy. Z pewnością od razu po przebudzeniu odzyskał trzeźwość umysłu, bo gdy zobaczył Hermionę zdobył się na swoje zwykłe, aroganckie:

- Granger!

- Malfoy! - Hermiona nie chciała być gorsza, swoją kwestię wygłosiła z lekkim obrzydzeniem w głosie, z ledwo słyszalną nutką zaskoczenia.

-Też byłam zaskoczona panno Granger - obydwoje się odwrócili i spostrzegli profesor McGonagall, która patrzyła na nich surowym wzrokiem - panie Malfoy, że znalazłam was dwoje w jednym łóżko, z kacem dziś rano - Hermiona spuściła wzrok. - Ale nie to jest najzabawniejsze z całej tej sytuacji! - nauczycielka była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana - Znalazłam też to!

Profesor McGonagall uniosła wyżej rolkę pergaminu, rozwinęła ją, podsuwając ją bliżej Hermiony, rozkazała:

- Czytaj, Granger.

Hermiona nie chcąc się sprzeciwiać przysunęła się bliżej do opiekunki Gryffindoru i nie mogła ukryć zdumienia w głosie, ale także rozpaczy, przeczytała:

- Akt zawarcia związku małżeńskiego Hermiony Granger i.. - tu głos jej się załamał - Dracona Malfoya...

- Więcej nie musisz czytać. - powiedziała nauczycielka, błyskawicznie zwijając pergamin. - Za piętnaście minut wy dwoje w gabinecie dyrektora.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju. Pierwszy raz w całym swoim życiu Malfoy nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Hermiona po raz drugi tego samego ranka osunęła się na podłogę patrząc się jałowym wzrokiem w ścianę. Żadne z nich nie mogło uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszało.

XXX

- Witam was, moi drodzy! - powitał ich jak zwykle radosny Dumbledore - Cudowny dzień, nieprawdaż? - przez jego bezczelny uśmiech Draco odkrył instynkt zabójcy.

Rozejrzał się po sali. Nie zmieniła się wcale odkąd ostatnio tam był. Nie obawiał się Dumbledore'a, ale gdy spostrzegł, że w sali jest także McGonagall i Snape, troszkę się przeraził. Wiedział, że Hermiona czuje to samo.

Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać - jakiej kary. Slytherin traci 200 punktów? Nie, Snape by na to nie pozwolił. Napiszą do jego matki? Nie oszukujmy się, na pewno już to zrobili! Nie miał żadnego pomysłu...

Hermiona weszła do sali zaraz po Draconie. Zamiast dumnie unieść głowę, zdecydowała, że będzie udawać skruszoną i uda jej się uniknąć kary. Niestety ta metoda nie działała już na nauczycieli tak jak kiedyś. Parę lat temu jej smutna minka wywołała by współczujące uśmiechy na ich twarzach, teraz byli jeszcze bardziej wściekli.

Wbrew jej skruszonej minie, była zadowolona, że to Malfoy, a nie Goyle. Może i nie lubiła Ślizgonów, ale była oburzona gdy Gryfoni wyrażali się źle o Malfoyu. Zwłaszcza gdy mówili o jego przejściu na stronę Voldemorta. "To nie jego wina, tylko jego rodziców! Przestańcie go obrażać!" - taka była jej reakcja na każdą nieprzychylną uwagę. W głębi duszy wiedziała, że zawsze będzie wspierać Dracona, jako jedyna go rozumiała.

- Myślę, że nie wiecie jak to wyjaśnić - wyrwał Hermionę z zamyślenia szyderczy głos Snape'a - I nawet nie próbujcie, bo i tak wiem, że nic nie pamiętacie.

Na twarzy Snape'a widniał typowy jak dla niego, okrutny uśmieszek. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru bronić Malfoya, nawet jeśli był jego ulubieńcem.

"O nie... Tym razem Snape mi nie pomoże! Pewnie zadba o to, abym dostał dotkliwszą karę!" - pomyślał Draco z przerażeniem. Gdyby Snape nie wyciągał go z opresji za każdym razem gdy wpadał w kłopoty, już dawno wyrzuciliby go z Hogwartu.

- Panie Malfoy, panno Granger... - zaczął Dumbledore - Razem z opiekunami waszych domów ustaliliśmy, że to oni wybiorą wam karę za ten występek. Sam z chęcią przymrużyłbym oko na ten wybryk, ale już któryś raz uczniowie sięgają po alkohol w szkole. Rozumiem, świętujecie, ale to już przesada! - jego twarz przybrała surowy wyraz - Profesorze Snape, profesor McGonagall, oddaję wam głos.

Hermiona zaczęła się niepokoić. Jeżeli Dumbledore był zły, naprawdę miała się czym martwić. Zerknęła na Dracona. Na twarzy miał chłodny wyraz twarzy, niezmienny od lat, ale w oczach można było dostrzec niepokój.

- W związku z tym, że coraz więcej uczniów sięga po alkohol, mamy zamiar dać im nauczkę karając was - zaczęła McGonagall.

Teraz i Hermiona, i Draco nie mogli ukryć niepokoju. Ich kara ma być nauczką dla całej szkoły!

- Czy mogę ja to powiedzieć Minerwo? - spytał Snape. Nauczycielka skinęła głową. - Granger, Malfoy, w tej chwili jesteście małżeństwem. Żeby was ukarać ustaliliśmy z waszym dyrektorem oraz z ministrem magii, że nie będziecie mogli się rozwieść do końca nauki w tej szkole. Nieodwołalnie!

Hermiona otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Co ona powie rodzicom? Co powie innym Gryfonom? Został jej ostatni rok nauki w Hogwarcie i będzie musiała go spędzić jako _żona_ Malfoya!

Z tego, co zauważyła on też nie był z tego zadowolony. Wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w opiekuna Slytherinu. Żadne z nich nie mogło uwierzyć, w to co przed chwilą usłyszało.

- To nie koniec waszej kary! - powiedziała surowo profesor McGonagall. - Będziecie musieli mieszkać ze sobą, tak jak każde inne małżeństwo. Tu mam na myśli dormitorium Dracona. Gdybyś nie wiedziała panno Granger, każdy Ślizgon ma osobny pokój i łazienkę. Jeszcze dzisiaj twoje rzeczy zostaną tam przeniesione.

Draco wiedział, że gorzej już być nie może. Po tym co usłyszał z ust profesor McGonagall, nie mógł zebrać myśli. Miał spać z panną Wiem-To-Wszystko w jednym łóżku? Jego życie legło w gruzach.

Hermiona była zszokowana. Nie wiedziała skąd nauczyciele wzięli pomysł na _taką_ karę. Najbardziej ubolewała nad tym, że nie będzie mogła już mieszkać z Gryfonami. Nie miała pojęcia jak wygląda dormitorium Malfoya, ale miała nadzieję, że czeka ją miła niespodzianka po ostatnich przeżyciach.

- Tu macie obrączki - wtrącił się Dumbledore rozbawiony ich reakcją. - Nie możecie ich zdjąć aż do rozwodu. Są zaczarowane. Jeśli będziecie próbować, zejdą razem ze skórą.

Dyrektor zaczął grzebać w kieszeni. Wyjął dwie srebrne obrączki z wygrawerowaną sygnaturą _Malfoy - Granger._

_- _Macie je przy nas założyć - powiedział Snape podając im obrączki.

Hermiona od razu zauważyła, że jej będzie za duża. Wsunęła ją na palec, a ona błyskawicznie zmieniła rozmiar. Pasowała jak ulał.

Na Dracona obrączka była trochę za mała, ale od razu po założeniu dopasowała się do rozmiaru jego palca.

- Myślę, że już możemy zakończyć to spotkanie - powiedział zadowolony Snape. - Żeby nie było wątpliwości Granger, nadal zarabiasz punkty dla Gryffindoru, ale mieszkasz tam gdzie Ślizgoni. Macie jakieś pytania?

- Ja nadal mam na nazwisko Granger, tak? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie Hermiona.

- Nie do końca... - profesor McGonagall wyglądała na rozbawioną. - Teraz jesteś Granger-Malfoy.

Hermiona jęknęła.

- Jeśli nie macie żadnych pytań, idźcie do dormitorium - na słowa Snape'a od razu skierowała się do drzwi. - Panno Granger, albo raczej panno Malfoy, nie wiesz przecież gdzie jest dormitorium Dracona.

Draco z pewnego dystansu obserwował całą sytuację. Wolał się nie odzywać.

- To ja już dzisiaj mam tam spać? - Hermiona była strasznie roztrzęsiona.

- Oczywiście, że tak! Mówiliśmy ci, że twoje rzeczy już tam są! - warknął Snape. - A teraz Draco zaprowadź swoją żonę do swojego dormitorium. Teraz. - dwa ostatnie zdania wypowiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Draco szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sali. Za nim podążyła Hermiona. Przez całą drogę szli w milczeniu.

Hermiona nie wiedziała na temat dormitoriów Ślizgonów nic, oprócz tego że są położone w lochach.

Miała nadzieję, że nie natkną się na żadnego z nich. Gryfonka myślała jak zacząć rozmowę z Draco. Nienawidzili się, ale od teraz mieli ze sobą spędzać coraz więcej czasu. Wypadałoby się porozumieć. Była strasznie zaskoczona decyzją nauczycieli. Spodziewała się łagodniejszej kary, mniej upokarzającej. Niestety nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

Draco na razie nie chciał rozmawiać z Hermioną. Był wściekły na Snape'a. Wiedział, że tylko ktoś, kto był w Slytherinie mógł wymierzyć im taką karę. Nie bardzo go obchodziło czy Hermionie spodoba się jego dormitorium. Był pewien, że spotka się z nieprzychylną reakcją, gdy jego żona zobaczy łoże małżeńskie.

Gdy schodzili do lochów Hermiona zdobyła się na odwagę, żeby zadać Draconowi pytanie.

- Po drodze nie spotkamy wielu Ślizgonów, prawda? - spytała cichutko.

- Nie spotkamy żadnego - mruknął Draco. - Wszyscy są w wielkiej sali.

Draco nagle się zatrzymał. Stali przed zwykłą ścianą w lochach.

- Czysta krew - powiedział cicho Draco, wręcz niedosłyszalnie.

Ściana rozsunęła się i ich oczom ukazał się salon Ślizgonów. Prezentował się o wiele lepiej niż ten w Gryffindorze. Hermiona chciała mu się przyjrzeć z bliska, ale Draco miał inne plany.

- Chodź - powiedział, a raczej rozkazał.

Hermiona wolała się z nim nie kłócić. Był już wystarczająco rozdrażniony. Natychmiast podążyła za Draconem, który stał już po drugiej stronie salonu, przy schodach. Wspięli sie po schodach piętro wyżej, gdzie musiały znajdować się dormitoria chłopców. Znajdowali się teraz w małym, okrągłym pomieszczeniu od którego odchodziło siedem wąskich korytarzy oświetlonych pochodniami. Przy każdym z nich była tabliczka z napisem, który rok ma tam sypialnie. Draco skierował się do ostatniego, siódmego korytarza. Szli dość długo, gdy w końcu dotarli do drzwi wykonanych z białego dębu toskańskiego z wyrytym napisem "Noli irritare Draco". Drzwi były wygrawerowane tak, aby okalały je węże.

- Co to znaczy? - spytała zaciekawiona Hermiona.

- Nie drażnij smoka - powiedział Draco.

Hermionie wydawało się, że jego słowa zabrzmiały jak ostrzeżenie.

Draco wyjął różdżkę stuknął parę razy w klamkę i wypowiedział pod nosem zaklęcie. Węże jak na rozkaz przepełzły po drzwiach, ukazując małą dziurkę od klucza po lewej stronie, tuż pod klamką. Draco wyjął mały srebrny kluczyk i otworzył drzwi. Gestem zaprosił Hermionę aby weszła do środka.

Gdy znalazła się w pokoju, od razu rozejrzała sie po jego wnętrzu. Był ogromny, utrzymany w barwach Slytherinu z domieszką czerni. Panele były wykonane z tego samego drewna co drzwi. Ściany były kremowe, co kontrastowało z zielenią zasłon. Okna były wysokie, zdecydowanie w stylu gotyckim. Po środku pokoju leżał dywan o podobnym kolorze co zasłony. Pod ścianą, tuż obok dywanu stało wielkie łóżko z zieloną narzutą i srebrną ramą. Najbardziej zachęcająco wyglądał stos poduszek. W pokoju można też było zauważyć regał z książkami, komodę, szafę i mały drewniany stolik. Meble te były z ciemnego drewna, prawie czarnego, co kontrastowało z jasną podłogą. Koło stolika stały dwa jasne fotele. Tuż za regałem, na prawo od łóżka były drzwi, zapewne prowadzące do łazienki. Hermiona nie mogła nigdzie znaleźć swojego kufra, więc jej rzeczy musiały zostać wypakowane.

- Mamy pięć minut, żeby zdążyć na lekcje. - wyrwał ją z zamyślenia Draco. - Ja mam zielarstwo, ty chyba historię magii, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

Wyjął z kieszeni kartkę papieru i dał ją Hermionie.

- To jest mój plan, żebyś wiedziała, gdzie mnie szukać, jakbyś chciała wrócić do dormitorium. Później cię nauczę, jak otwierać wszystkie drzwi i przede wszytskim jak tu trafić - wszystko to Draco wypowiadał swoim zwykłym, aroganckim tonem. - Odprowadzę cię pod Wielką Salę, żebyś się nie zgubiła.

- Dzięki - mrukneła Hermiona cichutko.

Wzięła swoją torbę i razem z Malfoyem poszła na lekcje.


	2. Chapter 2

Przepraszam, że tak długo! Miało być w ciągu tygodnia, ale niestety, internet padł.

Dziękuję za opinie ;)

ariana

* * *

Episode 2

Draco i Hermiona szli przez lochy do Wielkiej Sali. Dziewczyna starała na się zapamiętać drogę do dormitorium Malfoya, która od niedawna było też jej dormitorium. Droga była jednak zbyt skomplikowana, zwłaszcza jeśli szło się nią dopiero drugi raz.

Draco odprowadził Hermonę pod drzwi Wielkiej Sali, a potem bez pożegnania chciał udać się na lekcje. Przeszkodził mu jednak głos profesora Dumbledore'a

- Chcę oznajmić, iż dzisiaj zostały przesunięte godziny zajęć. Każda lekcja zaczyna się o godzinę później. Mamy problemy ze schodami, nie pracują, tak jak powinny, proszę więc, abyście do godziny dziesiątej zostali w Wielkiej Sali.

Po odłuchaniu tej wiadomości Draco szybko podszedł so stołu Ślizgonów. Dopiero w tym momencie Gryfonka zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wie co powie swoim przyjaciołom. Biorąc pod uwagę ich nienawiść do Malfoya, nie spodziewała się pozytywnej reakcji.

"Dla własnego dobra, nic im nie powiem. Przynajmniej nie teraz" - pomyślała. - "Nic im się nie stanie jeśli poczekają jeszcze pare dni."

Zastanawiała się też, co Draco zamierza powiedzieć innym Ślizgonów. W końcu jej nienawidzili... Chciała jeszcze rzucić okiem na stół Slytherinu, ale nie zdążyła. Ron i Harry podbiegli do niej, gdy tylko ją zobaczyli i od razu zaciągnęli do stołu Gryffindoru.

- Pamiętasz cokolwiek z wczorajszej imprezy? - zapytał z zapałem Ron - Ja nie, więc musiało być ekstra!

- Tak, z pewnością - mruknęła ponuro Hermiona.

- Co się stało, Hermiono? - Harry się zaniepokoił.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła odpowiedzieć, rozległ się głos profesor McGonagall.

- Proszę o uwagę! - krzyknęła, ale w sali nadal słychać było rozmowy. - CISZA!

Wszyscy umilkli.

- Od początku roku w każdy weekend, jak nie częściej świętujecie upadek Czarnego Pana. Nie było by w tym nic złego, gdyby nie to, że nadużywacie alkoholu. - nauczycielka miała bardzo srogą minę. - Razem z profesorem Snape'em i profesorem Dumbledorem postanowiliśmy położyć temu kres.

Snape spojrzał znacząco na McGonagall, która od razu umilkła, jednocześnie oddając mu głos.

- Głupotą byłoby karać was szlabanami, gdyż nie przynoszą, żadnego skutku, ale chcieliśmy dać wam nauczkę. - Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo patrząc to na Hermionę, to na Dracona. - Dwoje uczniów Hogwartu wzięło ze sobą ślub podczas wczorajszej imprezy, będąc pod wpływem alkoholu.

Hermiona zrobiła się czerwona jak piwonia. Chciała jak najszybciej wydostać się z sali, ale gdyby to zrobiła, od razu zwróciłaby na siebie uwagę. Draco starał się zachować zimną krew, ale Blaise zauważył, że coś się święci. I Hermiona, i Draco byli pewni, że już za chwilę wszystkie oczy będą zwrócone na nich.

- Postanowiliśmy razem z dyrektorem, że te dwie osoby nie będą mogły się ze soba rozwieść do końca nauki w Hogwarcie. Będą musiały zachowywać się jak każde inne małżeństwo, czyli mieszkać razem i nosić obrączki. - Draco miał nadzieję, że nauczyciel nie wspomni o kogo chodzi. - Czy powiedziałem wam już, że to małżeństwo to panna Granger i pan Malfoy? - zakończył swoja przemowę Snape .

Momentalnie wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele spojrzeli się na Dracona lub Hermionę. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała napięcią. Czym prędzej wybiegła z sali nie odwracając się za siebie. Nawet nie wzięła swojej torby. Draco natomiast nadal siedział przy stole i ze stoickim spokojem kończył śniadanie. Kątem oka dostrzegł oburzoną Parkinson, więc odwrócił się do niej i posłał jej drwiący uśmieszek. Był niezmiernie zadowolony, że Pansy się od niego w końcu odczepi.

- Możecie z powrotem zabrać się do jedzenia - dodał wesoło Dumbledore, jednocześnie próbując odwrócić uwagę od pary nowożeńców.

- Rany, Draco, to dlatego byłeś tak cicho! - Blaise zaśmiał się. - Kiedy noc poślubna?

Draco spojrzał się na przyjaciela spode łba. Zabini uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Draco rozejrzał się po sali. Mimo słów dyrektora nikt nie zabrał się do jedzenia. Większość osób szeptała między sobą, reszta patrzyła na Dracona albo szukała wzrokiem Hermiony.

- A właśnie, gdzie twoja żona? - spytał bezczelnie Blaise.

- A co, zazdrosny jesteś? - Draco uniósł brwi.

Zabini zignorował jego pytanie.

- Jednak dobrze, że już jesteś żonaty - Malfoy prawie opluł się sokiem. - Parkinson w końcu się od ciebie odczepi.

Obydwoje zaśmiali się.

XXX

Hermiona biegła korytarzem do opuszczonej łazienki na pierwszym piętrze. Bywała tam często na drugim roku i dobrze wiedziała jak tam dotrzeć, sprawiało jej to jednak trudność.

"To pewnie przez łzy" - pomyślałą, ocierając oczy.

Nie wiedziała, czemu płakała. Na pewno nie ze smutku. Może ze złości, może dlatego, że bała się upokorzenia, reakcji Harry'ego i Rona.

Dotarała do łazienki. Osunęła się na podłogę, szlochając. W swojej wyobraźni zobaczyła minę Ronalda, gdy z wściekłością wyzywa ją od najgorszych, zobaczyła minę Harry'ego, który ze smutkiem w oczach zgadza się z Ronem.

"Przestań tak o tym myśleć! Oni są twoimi przyjaciółmi, nie zrobią ci tego!"

Uspokoiła się. Na pewno będą ją wspierać, przecież to jej przyjaciele. Już chciała wyjść, gdy nagle usłyszała cienki, przenikliwy głos:

- Płaczesz? Ktoś płacze w łazience Marty! Dobrze ci tak! - duch zaśmiał się - Niech chociaż raz ktoś poczuje się jak brzydka, nielubiana Marta!

Hermiona nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Marta zawsze była dla niej niemiła, ale nigdy szydercza.

- A swoją drogą widziałam całe zajście w Wielkiej Sali - powiedział duch jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- I? - spytała drwiąco Hermiona.

- I ci zazdroszczę... - powiedziałą cicho Marta, spuściła wzrok i dała nura do najbliższej kabiny rozpryskując wodę dookoła.

- Zazdrościsz mi? - Hermiona wściekła się. Jak można było jej zazdrościć położenia w _takiej _sytuacji. - Czego? Tego, że przyjaciele się ode mnie odwrócą? Nie ma czego zazdrościć! - krzyknęła na koniec i znowu się rozszlochała.

Marta jednak się już nie pojawiła. Nigdy nie lubiła Hermiony, nie miała więc zamiaru jej pocieszać. Hermiona postanowiła nie pojawiać się już na śniadaniu. Miała nadzieję, że ktoś weźmie jej rzeczy. Gdy przestała płakać i doprowadziła się do porządku była za pięć dziesiąta. Musiała natychmiast udać się na historię magii, jeśli nie chciała stracić punktów. Spojrzało jeszcze na swój plan zajęć. Po historii magii miała...

"O zgrozo! Eliksiry. Ze Ślizgonami."

Już zaczęła sobie wyobrażać, jak bardzo upokorzą ją uczniowie z Domu Węża na lekcji ze Snape'em.

"To będzie najgorsza lekcja mojego życia.." - pomyślałą zrozpaczona.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk zwiastujący początek lekcji. Pognała do odpowiedniej sali, modląc się, aby schody były już naprawione.

XXX

Draco zmierzał na zielarstwo. Zauważył, że żaden Ślizgon (oprócz panny Parkinson) nie miał mu za złe ślubu z Hermioną. Był troszkę zaskoczony. Przecież w Slytherinie są osoby tylko czystokrwiste i byłoby wielką hańbą, gdyby któreś z nich poślubiło mugolaka. Obawiał się trochę następnej lekcji - eliksirów. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciele nie będą nabijać się z niego albo Hermiony, ale Snape był nieprzewidywalny. Był wściekły na Dracona i nie miał zamiaru szczędzić mu kąśliwych uwag.

XXX

Hermiona dochodziła do sali, w której odbywały się lekcje historii magii. Pod drzwiami zauważyła Harry'ego i Rona, którzy byli pochłonięci rozmową. Gdy tylko do nich podeszła, ucichli. Ron spojrzał na nią z pogardą.

- No, Hermiona Granger zaszczyciła nas swoja obecnością. A może powinienem był powiedzieć Hermiona Malfoy?

Hermiona spuściła wzrok.

- Nie gniewajcie się... - nie sądziła że jej przyjaciele tak zareagują. - Chciałam wam powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłam!

- Hermiono, twoim _mężem_ jest nasz największy _wróg_! - Harry też był zirytowany - Jak mamy się nie gniewać?!

Jeśli Harry był zły było na prawdę źle.

- Może porozmawiamy później..? - Hermiona potrzebowała czasu na ułożenie odpowiednich argumentów.

- Oczywiście, porozmawiajmy później, bez świadków, bo pani Malfoy nie może zepsuć sobie reputacji rozmową z kimś takim jak my! - warknął Ron.

- W takim razie w czasie obiadu, w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru - powiedział chłodno Harry.

Hermiona już chciała się zgodzić, gdy nagle uświadomiła sobie, że ona już nie mieszka tam gdzie Gryfoni, a co za tym idzie, nie ma tam wstępu.

- Ale ja nie mogę...

- Jak już mówiłem pani Malfoy nie może zadawać się z takimi jak my, więc odmawia...

- Zamknij się Ron! - Hermiona nie wytrzymała. Drażniło ją zachowanie chłopaka, ale teraz przegiął. - Nie mam prawa wstępu do Wieży Gryffindoru!

- Co? - Ron był troszkę zbity z tropu.

Harry nadal stał z boku i z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy obserwował sytuację.

- Muszę mieszkać z Malfoyem! - dziewczyna nadal była wkurzona.

- I myślisz, że to nasza wina? - Harry w końcu się odezwał. - Nikt nie kazał ci zgadzać się na ślub. Teraz tylko ponosisz konsekwencje. - całą swoją kwestię Harry wygłosił chłodnym, bezbarwnym głosem.

Hermiona była zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie miała na to żadnym argumentów. Otworzyła usta, aby przemówić, ale nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Harry miał rację. Nikt nie kazał jej wychodzić za Malfoya.

- Teraz nie wiesz co powiedzieć? - zadrwił Ron. - Chodź Harry. Wydaje mi się, że Hermiona straciła właśnie dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół.

Harry nie powiedział już nic. Rzucił tylko Hermionie pogardliwe spojrzenie i podążył za Ronem. Hermiona została sama, oczy napełniły jej się łzami. Harry i Ron nie byli już jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wręcz przeciwnie, byli teraz jej wrogami. Nie miała co liczyć na wsparcie Malfoya. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie z niej szydził. Już chciała wejść do sali i spędzić lekcję historii magii z Potterem i Weasleyem, którzy jej nienawidzili, gdy nagle usłyszała głos Ginny.

- Hermiono, chodź z nami - za Ginny szła Luna - Dobrze ci zrobi, jeżeli raz na rok opuścisz jakąś lekcję.

Ginny złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą na błonia. Luna uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony pogodnie. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co myśleć. Z jednej strony była zadowolona, że nie musiała siedzieć razem z Ronem i Harrym na lekcji, a z drugiej czuła się winna, że wagarowała. Jednak gdy dotarła z Ginny i Luną na błonia, poczucie winy od razu zniknęło. Pogoda była piękna, a perspektywa spędzenia czasu z przyjaciółkami pozwoliła Hermionie zapomnieć o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Była im wdzięczna za to, że nie pytały o nic związanego z jej ślubem. Wiedziała, że ją rozumieją.

Prawie całą godzinę poświęciły na rozmowy o błahostkach takich jak Quiditch, czy termin najbilższego wypadu do Hogsmeade. Dopiero dziesięć minut przed dzwonkiem Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że za chwilę będzie miała eliksiry razem ze Ślizgonami.

- O nie! - jęknęła - Zaraz mam lekcję ze Snape'em... razem z Ronem i Harrym!

- Nie ma się czym martwić - pocieszała ją Ginny. - Przecież przy Snape'ie Harry i Ron nie będą ci dokuczać.

- Tak, ale Ślizgoni jak najbardziej! - Hermiona była zrozpaczona.

- Wątpię - Luna włączyła się do rozmowy. - Obserwowałam ich przez chwilę i żaden Ślizgon nie przejął się faktem, że jesteś żoną Malfoya.

- Zachowywali się jak gdyby nigdy nic - wtrąciła się Ginny.

- Nie łudźmy się, Malfoy na pewno będzie nabijał się z Gryfonów - mruknęła Hermiona. - Jak zawsze z resztą. Tyle że tym razem będę musiała też znosić obelgi Harry'ego i Rona.

Luna i Ginny chciały po raz kolejny powiedzieć, że przy Snape'ie Harry i Ron nic nie zrobią Hermionie, ale dziewczyna była szybsza.

- Snape mi nie pomoże, jest na mnie wściekły! - krzyknęła.

Luna i Ginny zamilkły. Hermiona mruknęła coś, co brzmiało jak "Do zobaczenia później." i poszła na lekcję. Przez całą drogę zastanawiała się, jakie nieprzyjemności czekają ją na eliksirach. Gdyby sumienie jej na to pozwalało, opuściłaby też tą lekcję.

Droga do lochów, ku jej utrapieniu, wydawała się krótsza niż zwykle. Gdy zobaczyła pod salą Dracona razem z przyjaciółmi, zaczęła się denerwować. Gdy Ron i Harry przeszli koło niej, nawet na nią nie spoglądając, zachciało jej się płakać. Gdy w oddali można było dostrzec Snape'a, chciała już tylko uciec z lochów i już nigdy do nich nie wracać.

Snape otworzył drzwi i jednym ruchem ręki dał uczniom znać, że w tej chwili mają wejść do sali. Nikt nie odważyłby się mu sprzeciwić.

Gdy Hermiona weszła do sali, zaczęła się zastanawiać gdzie usiąść. Miała wybór, albo zająć miejsce obok Harry'ego i Neville'a, albo zająć miejsce koło Malfoya. Tylko te dwa były wolne.

- Granger, jeśli nie wiesz gdzie usiąść, koło twojego męża jest wolne miejsce - szyderczy głos Snape'a wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Wyglądało na to, że z kąśliwych uwag Snape'a będą się śmiać także Gryfoni, którzy zazwyczaj byli ofiarami żartów.

Hermiona szybko zajęła swoje miejsce obok Neville'a. Nie wiedziała czy zmieniło się jego nastawienie co do niej, ale wolała siedzieć z Gryfonami, niż ze Ślizgonami, nawet jeśli narażała się na docinki Snape'a.

- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś zajęła miejsce obok swojego męża, Granger - mina Snape'a nieco spoważniała.

- Nie wiem dlaczego z powodu ślubu mam zmieniać swoje dotychczasowe miejsce - powiedziała chłodno Hermiona.

- Nie wiem dlaczego dyskutujesz z nauczycielem, Granger - Snape zacisnął zęby. - Zwłaszcza ze mną!

Hermiona zaczęła się niepokoić. Sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. Mistrz Eliksirów miał dość groźną minę.

"Trzeba było się nie kłócić." - Hermiona przeklęła się w duchu.

Draco przyglądał się całej tej sytuacji. Nie mógł jednak zbyt długo siedzieć spokojnie.

- Nie wiem dlaczego marnuje pan czas poświęcony na lekcje eliksirów, wyżywając się na uczennicy. - w sali rozległ się głos Dracona.

Hermiona nie mogła wierzyć własnym uszom. Draco właśnie uratował jej skórę. Spojrzała w jego stronę. Na jego ustach przez ułamek sekundy widniał uśmiech.

"Będę musiała mu później podziękować." - pomyślała, w końcu czując ulgę.

Powód zachowania Dracona był trochę zaskakujący, ale można się go było spodziewać po osobie takiej jak on. Otóż nikt, kto nosi nazwisko Malfoy (w tym od niedawna Hermiona) nie może dać sobą pomiatać. Hermiona nie radziła sobie wystarczająco z ciętymi ripostami, więc Draco musiał jej pomóc.

Snape oniemiał. Nie spodziewał się po Draconie, że będzie bronił Hermiony. Żeby nie dać po sobie poznać, że przegrał potyczkę słowną, powiedział tylko:

- Minus dziesięć punktów, Malfoy, za taką odzywkę - spojrzał na Dracona. - Minus dziesięć punktów panno Granger-Malfoy za dyskusję z nauczycielem.

Nauczyciel odwrócił się podszedł do tablicy i zaczął lekcje. Draco uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Obydwoje zabrali się za przyrządzanie dość skomplikowanego eliksiru - veritaserum. Pod koniec lekcji Snape zamierzał ocenić postęp pracy. Zaczął od Neville'a.

- Co to ma być, Longbottom?

- Veritaserum.

Neville spuścił głowę. Już wiedział, że za chwilę Snape zrówna go z ziemią.

- Veritaserum? A czy słyszałeś, że veritaserum musi być _bezbarwne_? - Snape uniósł brwi.

- Tak, proszę pana - Neville'owi drżał głos.

- To dlaczego twój eliksir jest niebieski?! - w tonie głosu nauczyciela słychać było, że zamierza poznęcać się nad Neville'em, jednocześnie dając Ślizgonom powód do śmiechu.

Hermiona ukradkiem zerknęła do kociołka Neville'a. Jego eliksir był zielony, nie niebieski.

- Czy jest pan daltonistą, proszę pana? Przecież ten eliksir jest zielony! - powiedziała głośno Hermiona ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Wszyscy uczniowie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Snape odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Hermiony, która nadal się uśmiechała.

- Przesadziłaś Granger - wysyczał. - Gryffindor traci 20 punktów!

- Widzę, że odejmuje pan punkty za samo stwierdzenie faktu - w sali rozległ się głos Malfoya. - Czyli jeżeli powiem, że veritaserum jest bezwonne, też odejmie mi pan punkty? No wie pan, to w końcu stwierdzenie faktu...

Snape odwrócił się w stronę Malfoya. Zmierzył go spojrzeniem i warknął:

- Tak Malfoy, Slytherin traci przez ciebie 20 punktów!

Draco nadal wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Dosyć! - krzyknął Snape. - Wszyscy WYNOCHA Z SALI!

Nikt nie zamierzał polemizować ze Snape'em. W ciągu dwóch minut w sali został tylko nauczyciel.

Draco był z siebie niezmiernie zadowolony. Po pierwsze, udało mu się wyprowadzic Snape'a z równowagi. Po drugie, rozbawił całą klasę. Po trzecie, pomógł Hermionie.

Hermiona też nie miała powodów do zmartwień. Dwa razy udało jej się umknąć przed gniewem Snape, i to dzięki Draconowi. Noszenie nazwiska "Malfoy" coraz bardziej jej się podobało.

Reszta lekcji przebiegła spokojnie. Ron i Harry nadal nie odzywali się do Hermiony, nikt z niej nie szydził. Przerwy spędzała razem z Ginny i Luną, nerwy powoli jej przechodziły. Draco spędził swój dzień, tak jak zwykle, w końcu nikt sie nie przejął jego ślubem.

Pod koniec lekcji Draco udał sie pod Wielką Salę, żeby poczekać na Hermionę. Wiedział, że dziewczyna sama nie trafi do lochów. Nie mylił się. Po paru minutach Hermiona do niego dołączyła. Uśmiechnęła sie do niego lekko. Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

"Merlinie, co się ze mną dzieje! Zaczynam ją lubić!" - pomyślał Draco ze zgrozą.

W milczeniu podążyli do lochów.

- Jak zareagowali inni Ślizgoni na wieść o twoim małżeństwie? - spytała Hermiona.

Łatwiej było jej rozmawiać z Draconem niż ostatnio. Głównie przez ten incydent na eliksirach.

- Nie przejęli się tym - mruknął.

Nie zamierzał pytać się Hermiony co Potter i Weasley powiedzieli na temat jej małżeństwa. Co ma go obchodzić ktoś taki jak oni?

Zanim Hermiona zdąrzyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, ona i Draco datarli owej ściany, która była także wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

- Czysta krew - powiedział Draco nieco głośniej niż ostatnio.

W pokoju było o wiele więcej uczniów niż rano. Większość osób, które mijali w drodze do dormitorium Dracona podnosiła głowy i uśmiechała się przyjaźnie do Hermiony. Za każdym razem odwzajemniała uśmiech. Nie spodziewała się takiego zachowania, ale była pozytywnie zaskoczona.

Droga do drzwi pokoju Dracona nie dłużyła się tak, jak ostatnio. Hermiona chciała zapytać jak się je otwiera, ale Draco ją uprzedził.

- Wystarczy zwykłe _Descendo _i ukaże się dziurka od klucza - powiedział wręczając jej mały srebrny kluczyk. - Ten jest dla ciebie, ja mam swój. A teraz spróbuj je otworzyć.

Odsunął się od drzwi. Hermiona sięgnęła po różdżkę i mruknęła:

- _Descendo!_

Węże wygrawerowane w drewnie przepełzły po drzwiach ukazując małą dziurkę od klucz. Hermiona otworzyła drzwi. Była już raz w dormitorium Dracona, ale dopiero teraz zauważyła jak gustownie jest urządzone.

"Może nie będzie aż tak źle." - pomyślała.

Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że na łóżku siedzi zwinięty w kłębek Krzywołap. Odołożyła torbę i już chciała wziąć swojego kota na ręcę, gdy usłyszała głos Dracona:

- Dobra, Granger, co Płaskomordek robi na _moim_ łóżku? - spytał patrząc wymownie na Hermionę.

- To _Krzywołap_, nie _Płaskomordek_. Poza tym, to nie tylko twoje łożko - Hermiona bez żadnego oporu spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

Draco zmrużył oczy i powiedział:

- No niech ci będzie, ale Krzyworyj ma zniknąć z łóżka, rozumiemy się? - mina Dracona nie znosiła sprzeciwo.

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok i warknęła:

- To KRZYWOŁAP, nie KRZYWORYJ - jedno spojrzenie na chłopaka wystarczyło żeby się zreflektowała. - Tak, rozumiemy się.

- To dobrze - Draco uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zadowolony. - A teraz idę do Pokoju Wspólnego. Masz tam być za pięć minut, wypracowanie z transmutacji samo się nie napisze.

Malfoy wyszedł z pokoju.

"Jak on śmie?! Jeśli myśli, że może mi rozkazywać, to się grubo myli!" - Hermiona nadal stała na środku pokoju, wyraźnie oburzona słowami swojego małżonka.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Minęło dobre piętnaście minut, a Hermiona nadal stała po środku pokoju. Krzywołap ociarał się o jej nogi domagając się pieszczot. Dziewczyna była jednak zbyt zajęta, aby pogłaskać swojego kota. Intensywnie myślała, jak zareagować na taką zniewagę, jaką zafundował jej Draco. "A teraz idę do Pokoju Wspólnego. Masz tam być za pięć minut, wypracowanie z transmutacji samo się nie napisze." - te słowa nadal rozbrzmiewały w jej głowie, przypominając jej najbardziej drwiący uśmieszek Malfoya.

Po dłuższym namyśle, Hermiona usiadła przy stoliku i zabrała się za _swoje_ wypracowanie na transmutację. Krzywołap ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła, jak do pokoju wszedł Draco.

- Po pierwsze, prosiłem cię, żebyś przyszła do Pokoju Wspólnego i napisała mi wypracowanie - Draco wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego, lecz jego mina uległa zmianie, gdy zobaczył Krzywołapa na łóżku. - Po drugie, czy ja ci już nie mówiłem, żebyś zabrała Krzyworyja z łóżka?! Jeśli nie pamiętasz, to ci przypomnę, tak, mówiłem - po chwili mina Dracona przeszła z gniewu w strach. - Po trzecie, Snape zamierza nam osobiście przekazać, co nasi rodzice sądzą o ślubie

- Po pierwsze, w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzam napisać ci wypracowania - mina Hermiony była pozbawiona emocji. - Po drugie, nie prosiłeś, żebym ci je napisała, ty mi to _rozkazałeś_. Po trzecie, mój kot to KRZYWOŁAP, nie KRZYWORYJ. Po czwarte, czy ty myślisz, że mam jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad tym kotem? Nie, nie mam. I po piąte, dlaczego Snape, a nie McGonagall?! - pod koniec tego jakże emocjonującego monologu Hermiona wyglądała na przerażoną.

- Mamy być w jego gabinecie za pięć minut, więc powinniśmy już iść - powiedział Draco.

W ciągu paru sekund udało mu się opanować emocje. Jego twarz była znowu bez wyrazu. Był świadom tego, że Hermionie mogło się zrobić przykro z powodu tego wypracowania, ale miał powód, który był według niego wystarczający, żeby się tak zachowywać. Zaczynał lubić Hermionę. Był nawet dla niej miły. Denerwowało go to, a w złym humorze zaczynał się rządzić.

- Nie możemy spędzić tam za dużo czasu, przecież muszę jeszcze napisać wypracowanie i powtórzyć to, co było na eliksirach! - jęknęła zrozpaczona Hermiona.

- To nie od nas zależy, ile czasu tam spędzimy - mrukął Draco. -Chodź. Jeśli się spóźnimy, Snape się wścieknie.

Chłopak stanął w drzwiach i spojrzał na Hermionę wyczekująco. Dziewczyna szybko go dogoniła i razem udali się do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.

XXX

Narcyza siedziała w gabinecie Snape naprzeciwko dwójki bardzo rozentuzjazmowanych mugoli. Błąd - jednego rozentuzjazmowanego mugola. Drugi sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wszystko było mu obojętne. Miała zaciśnięte usta i patrzyła się w ścianę niewidzącym wzrokiem.

- Och, to pani musi być matką naszego zięcia! - zapiała kobieta - Ja jestem Monica Granger, a to mój mąż, Roger. A pani? - na koniec wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

Narcyza z wymuszonym uśmiechem podała jej rękę.

- Jestem Narcyza Malfoy - w jej głosie słychać było charakterystyczną jak dla Malfoyów wyniosłość.

- Niezwykle miło mi panią poznać! - Monica nie mogła ukryć zachwytu, jej mąż lekko się uśmiechnął. - Pani też się pewnie niezwykle cieszy, że pani syn się ożenił!

- Niezmiernie - mruknęła Narcyza.

Snape obserwował tę sytuację z pewnego dystansu. Wiedział, że jeszcze chwila i Narcyza zacznie krzyczeć. Nie przepadała za mugolami, ale ci tutaj doprowadzali ją do szału.

- Gdzie oni są, Severusie? - spytała Narcyza wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona.

- Nie martw się, Cyziu, zaraz będą - Severus uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aż zacznie się przedstawienie.

Po chwili do sali wparował Draco, a za nim Hermiona. Obodwyje nie mogli ukryć zaskoczonia, gdy zobaczyli swoich rodziców.

Draco na początku był zdezorientowany. Patrzył to na rodziców Hermiony, to na swoją matkę. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund, a spojrzał na Snape'a pełnym nienawiści wzrokiem.

Hermiona natomiast zachowała się zupełnie inaczej. Zamiast ze złością, patrzyła z rozpaczą na wszytskich obecnych w pokoju.

- Usiądźcie - Severus nie mógł ukryć radości, gdy zobaczył ich reakcje, uśmiechnął się więc szeroko.

Draco szybko zajął miejsce koło swojej matki, Hermiona usiadła na krześle tuż obok niego.

- Och, Hermionko, kochanie! Jesteśmy tacy szczęśliwi z ojcem! - matka Hermiony szturchnęła siedzącego obok siebie mężczyznę, który uśmiechnął się blado, ale nic nie powiedział. - Może przedstawisz nam swojego wybranka?

- To profesor Snape pani nie powiedział, że pobralismy się pod wpływem alkoholu? - spytał się Draco.

- Słucham?! - pani Granger była bardzo oburzona. - Alkohol w tak młodym wieku?! Hermiono, ty nie jesteś nawet pełnoletnia!

- W świecie czarodziejów jestem - broniła się Hermiona.

- A ty, Narcyzo? Nie jesteś wściekła, że twój syn był pod wpływem alkoholu?! - matka Hermiony prawie krzyczała.

- Nie po raz pierwszy, nie ostatni - mruknęła bez przekonania Narcyza.

Snape siedział przy swoim biurku uśmiechając się szyderczo. Spodziewał się właśnie takiego obrotu sprawy.

- A co na ten temat myśli pani mąż? Mam nadzieję, że on jeden jest tego samego zdania co ja, jeśli chodzi o alkohol wśród młodzieży. Jeżeli wogóle ma pani męża. - pani Granger zakończyła swoją przemowę złośliwym akcentem.

- Dla pani wiadomości, mam męża - powiedziała dobitnie Narcyza. - ale nie był on w stanie przybyć tu dzisiaj.

Draco zaczął się niepokoić. Wyglądało na to, że matka Hermiony ma zamiar dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Lucjuszu, a Narcyza była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Chłopak spojrzał na Hermionę. Tak jak on, z niepokojem obserwowała sytuację.

- Och, oczywiście! Pani wszechwspaniały mąż nie może przebywać w jednym pokoju z osobami takimi jak ja i mój mąż!

Pani Granger z ogromnym oburzeniem podniosła się z krzesła, chcąc wyjść, ale Snape ją zatrzymał.

- Zanim pani opuści mój gabinet, proszę jeszcze chwile zaczekać. Mam do powiedzenia pare rzeczy na temat ślubu pańskiej córki - powiedział Snape chłodnym tonem.

Pani Granger z powrotem usiadła na krześle, Snape tuż obok niej. Teraz wszyscy siedzieli przy małym okrągłym stoliku, czekając aż Severus się odezwie.

Hermiona patrzyła się przed siebie niewiadzącym wzrokiem. Była zażenowana zachowaniem matki i zamierzała przeprosić Narcyzę za tę zniewagę. Najlepiej tak, żeby jej rodzicielka to usłyszała i poczuła się choć trochę winna.

Narcyza już wcześniej czuła niechęć do matki Hermiony, ale teraz, po tej awanturze, nie była to tylko niechęć. Teraz przerodziło się to w nienawiść. Jej mąż po części pozbył się uprzedzeń do mugoli i mugolaków, nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić, że nie przyszedł na spotkanie tylko z powodu ich obecności. Dla ścisłości, Lucjusz kończył odsiadywać swój wyrok w Azkabanie, został mu już tylko miesiąć.

Draco nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania po pani Granger. Myślał, że będzie się zachowywać bardziej jak Hermiona. Najbardziej uraziła go wzmianką o jego ojcu. Nie odzywał się jednak, wolał milczeć, wiedział, że jego matka sobie poradzi.

Severus miał poważną minę, ale gdyby nie to, że był wspamniałym aktorem zwijałby się ze śmiechu. Właśnie takiej sytuacji oczekiwał zapraszając tu rodziców Dracona i Hermiony. Było mu trochę żal Narcyzy, w końcu jej mąż był w więzieniu, ale nie przejmował się zbytnio wyrzutami sumienia. Wiedział, że kobieta się na niego nie gniewa, w końcu nie wiedziała o jego rozbawieniu.

Panu Granger, tak jak Hermionie, było wstyd za żonę. Przyzwyczaił się już do takiego zachowania, ale był rozczarowany, że nie uda mu się nawiązać przyjaźni z Narcyzą. Otóż Narcyza w jego mniemaniu uchodziła za osobę spokojną, czyli taką, z którą pan Granger chętnie by porozmiawał. Teraz jednak, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, było to niemożliwe, bo jak słusznie zauważył ojciec Hermiony, Narcyza patrzyła na niego i jego żonę z niechęcią.

Pani Granger nadal była oburzona tym, że mąż Narcyzy nie pojawił się na spotkaniu, zamierzała poruszyć ten temat jeszcze przed jego końcem. Była zła na córkę, za to że wyszła za mąż będąc pod wpływem alkoholu i postanowiła zignorować jej spojrzenie mówiące "Przestań przynosić mi wstyd!".

Wszyscy siedzieli tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, które postanowił przerwać Severus:

- Może zacznę od tego, że dzisiaj rano profesor McGonagall znalazła tych dwoje - wskazał na Dracona i Hermionę - razem w łóżku, na podłodze leżał akt zawarcia związku małżeńskiego...

- RAZEM W ŁÓŻKU?! PAN SOBIE CHYBA ŻAR.. - przerwała nagle pani Granger.

- PROSZE MI NIE PRZERYWAĆ, KIEDY MÓWIE! - ryknął Snape. - Pytania i uwagi będą później - dodał spokojnie.

Narcyza uśmiechała się szyderczo.

- Narcyzo, czy chciałabyś coś powiedzieć? - spytał Severus z uśmiechem.

- Tak, Severusie - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się w podzięce i zwróciła się do Hermiony. - Hermiono, czy mogę wytłumaczyć twojej matce, że możesz sypiać z kim chcesz, gdzie chcesz, kiedy chcesz i jak chcesz i oszczędzić ci tego trudu? - Narcyza zdawała się coraz bardziej lubić swoją synową.

- Byłabym wdzięczna - powiedziała z ulgą w głosie Hermiona.

- Ale dopiero po dokończeniu mojej opowieści - powiedział dobitnie Severus.

Narcyza i Hermiona skinęły głową, dając znak, aby Snape zaczął mówić. Po chwili wszyscy obecni usłyszeli, jaka kara spotkała Dracona i Hermionę, którzy jako jedyni nie przejęli się wcale słowami płynącymi z ust Snape'a.

- ...i właśnie dlatego ci dwoje są małżeństwem - zakończył swoją opowieść Snape, zadowolony z reakcji zgromadzonych. - Jakieś pytania?

- Czyli moja córka na początku się z nim przespała - pani Granger wskazała na Dracona, który posłał jej drwiący uśmieszek - potem wyszła za niego za mąż będąc pod wpływem alkoholu...

- Nie żebym się wtrącał, ale kolejność była odwrotna - najpierw ślub, potem noc poślubna - Dracona ta sytuacja też zaczęła bawić.

- Nieważne! - krzyknęła Monica, oburzona, że ktoś jej przerwał - Czyli nie możecie wziąć rozwodu do końca roku, nie możecie zdjąć obrączek i musicie mieszkać razem jak małżeństwo?!

- Dokładnie tak - Draco uśmiechnał się bezczelnie.

Hermiona też nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Nie! To niemożliwe! Ona jest za młoda! Nie pozwalam! - krzyczała matka Hermiony.

Severus po raz kolejny próbował zdusić nagły atak śmiechu, udawał więc, że się zakrztusił.

- Gdyby pani nie zauważyła, pani córka jest już pełnoletnia. W związku z tym nie może pani decydować o jej życiu. Nie może pani wnikać w jej małżeństwo, w to z kim sypia i jak jest karana tu w szkole - powiedziała Narcyza spokojnie, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

- Dziękuję - mruknęła zadowolona Hermiona.

Dzięki Narcyzie Malfoy Hermiona nie musiała prawić kazań swojej matce na temat tego, że jest pełnoletnia i może robić co chce.

- Niech się pani nie wtrąca! - Monica wyglądała jakby zaraz miała się rzucić na Narcyzę. - Może nam pani powie co się dzieje z pani mężem, że go tutaj nie ma, co?

Po raz pierwszy podczas całego spotkania pan Granger postanowił się odezwać:

- To nie twoja sprawa, Monico - powiedział chłodno.

Na Monicę wcale to nie podziałało. Z mieszaniny krzyków i obelg udało się wychwycić takie słowa jak: morderca, więzienie czy psychopata. W końcu Narcyza nie wytrzymała, podniosła się z krzesła i wrzasnęła:

- Tak, mój mąż jest psychopatą i mordercą i odsiaduje wyrok w Azkabanie! Nie zamierzam już więcej z panią rozmawiać! Żegnam!

Narcyza podeszła do kominka i za pomocą proszku Fiuu przeniosła się z powrotem do Malfoy Manor.

Po jej odejściu wszyscy z zaskoczeniem patrzyli na Monicę Granger. Nawet Severusowi nie było do śmiechu. Po chwili jednak zaskoczenie ustąpiło miejsce złości.

- Wstyd mi za ciebie - powiedziała Hermiona do matki, po czym skierowała sie do drzwi. - Idziesz Draco?

Draco rzucił jeszcze nienawistne spojrzenie na panią Granger, powiedział "Do widzenia!" i wyszedł za Hermioną.

Monica oniemiała. Severus patrzył na nią z wyrzutem, jej własny mąż westchnął ciężko i pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Myślę, że takie spotkanie jak dziś już się więcej nie odbędzie - powiedział chłodno Severus. - Narcyza na żadne już nie przyjdzie. Chyba czas na was.

Monica z dumnie podniesioną głową wyszła z gabinetu, bez pożegnania. Jedynie Roger okazał choć trochę szacunku i powiedział:

- Bardzo przepraszam za zachowanie żony. Proszę o przekazanie moich przeprosin Narcyzie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie się długo gniewać - pan Granger uśmiechnął się blado. - Do widzenia.

- Dziękuję, że chociaż pan okazał choć trochę szacunku - Snape odwzajemnił usmiech. - Do widzenia.

Pan Granger opuścił gabinet. Snape został sam. Usiadł przy biurku i zaczął rozpamiętywać co śmieszniejsze sytuacje z dzisiejszego spotkania.

XXX

Hermiona jak najszybciej chciała się dostać do dormitorium. Miała jeszcze skończyć wypracowanie i pouczyć się do eliksirów. Draco ledwo za nia nadążał. Było już dość późno, ale jeszcze przed ciszą nocną.

Hermiona miała wyrzuty sumienia. Przez swoją matkę, oczywiście! Czuła, że powinna przeprosić Narcyzę za niedojrzałe zachowanie swojej rodzicielki. Gdy tylko znalazła się w dormitorium, spytała:

Draco... - Hermiona spojrzała na niego - czy mógłbyś przeprosić swoją mamę ode mnie? Za zachowanie mojej...

Draco spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. Zastanawiał się, czy spyta o jego ojca.

- Jasne - mruknął w odpowiedzi.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i zabrała się z powrotem za swoje wypracowanie. Myślała, żeby spytać Dracona o Lucjusza, ale nie był to odpowiedni moment. Po pierwsze - było to nietaktowne, po drugie - Draco chyba nie chciał o nim rozmawiać. Gdyby chciał, sam zacząłby temat.

Draconowi nie chciało się pisać wypracowania, postanowił więc położyć się na łóżku i poczytać. Jedyną przeszkodą był rozłożony centralnie na środku łóżka Krzywołap.

Draco spojrzał na kota nienawistnym wzrokiem. Krzywołap spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

"Bezczelny sierściuch!" - pomyślał ze złością.

Draco zbliżył się do kota. Chciał go dotknąć, ale zwierze przeturlało się na drugi koniec łóżka. Następnie wlepiło swoje żółte ślepia w Dracona, któremu wydawało się, że widzi w nich drwinę.

Chłopak warknął i rzucił się na kota. Złapał go, wziął na ręce i trzymał na wysokości swojej twarzy, w odległości swoich wyciągniętych rąk.

- I co teraz powiesz, sierściuchu? - powiedział z triumfalnym uśmiechem. W końcu, udało mu się złapać kota!

Draco, uśmiechając się kretyńsko, potrząsnął lekko kotem, a potem obracał go, to w lewo, to w prawo, przez cały czas patrząc kotu w oczy.

- Draco, możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty właściwie robisz? - spytała Hermiona,która przyglądała się poczynaniom Dracona od dłuższego czasu.

Draco, gdy tylko usłyszał glos Hermiony, momentalnie zatrzymał obracającego się kota, tak że pyszczkiem był skierowany w stronę dziewczyny. Następnie chłopak bardzo powoli obrócił ku niej głowę, jednocześnie unosząc wysoko brwi.

- Co masz na myśli? - spytał beztrosko.

Hermiona wyglądała na lekko zdezorientowaną.

- No wiesz... - zaczęła niepewnie. - Niecodziennie widzę cię bawiącego się moim kotem...

- Nie bawiłem się twoim kotem - przerwał jej urażony Draco.

- Więc co takiego robiłeś? - Hermiona uniosła jedną brew.

- To zbyt skomplikowane, abyś to zrozumiała - powiedział Draco grobowym tonem, odłożył kota na podłogę, położył się na łóżku i udał, że pogrąża się w lekturze.

"To było conajmniej dziwne." - pomyślała Hermiona, ale nie miała czasu na zastanawianie się, dlaczego Draco robił to, co robił z Krzywołapem. Kończyła właśnie wypracowanie, ale zostało jej jeszcze powtórzenie materiału na następną lekcję eliksirów.

Draco natomiast, upewniwszy się, że Hermiona jest zajęta, wychylił nos zza książki i spojrzał na Krzywołapa. Ku jego zdziwieniu, kot także się na niego patrzył. Draco zaczął mierzyć go wzrokiem. Kot zrobił to samo. Patrzyli się tak na siebie dobre dziesięć minut.

- Draco, co ty do cholery robisz? - Hermiona była lekko zirytowana.

- Przepraszam, że patrzyłem się na twojego kota - warknął Draco i uniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście.

- Od kiedy to interesujesz się moim kotem? - odwarknęła Hermiona.

- Od kiedy zaczął się na mnie tak dziwnie patrzeć - powiedział oburzony Draco. - On mną gardzi!

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Draco oburzył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Z czego się śmiejesz?! - wykrzyknął zirytowany. - To prawda!

- Mój... kot... hahaha.. gardzi ...hahahaha... Draconem ..hahaha...Malfoyem - Hermiona dosłownie tarzała się po podłodze ze śmiechu.

- To nie jest śmieszne - powiedział Draco, który teraz był już obrażony.

- Wiesz co Draco, pomogę ci napisać to wypracowanie z transumtacji, a potem powinieneś się położyć - powiedziała Hermiona, nadal rozbawiona zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Ok, możesz pomóc mi z tym wypracowaniem, ale dlaczego miałbym się położyć? - Draco miał bardzo podejrzliwą minę.

- Może dlatego, że wydaje ci się, że mój kot tobą gardzi - powiedziała Hermiona poważnym głosem, ale po chwili dodała. - Zwykły kot gardzi Malfoyem! - i znowu zatrzęsła się ze śmiechu.

Draco zignorował tą uwagę. Usiadł przy stoliku i zabrał się za wypracowanie. Hermiona za chwilę się do niego przysiadła i czasami wtrącała się do tego, co pisał. W ten sposób wypracowanie Dracona zostało skończone w ekspresowym tempie.

- Jestem głodna - jęknęła Hermiona - Kiedy była kolacja, my byliśmy u Snape'a - jęknęła ponownie, ale po chwili znowu zaczęła się śmiać. - Kot gardzi Malfoyem!

Draco spojrzał na nią spode łba.

- Będziesz mi to wypominać do końca życia, tak? - spytał ze złością.

- Do końca życia i jeden dzień dłużej - powiedziała roześmiana Hermiona.

Draco z westchnieniem podszedł do ściany, stuknął w nią różdżką i oczom Hermiony ukazała się mała lodówka. Chłopak wyjął z niej parę batoników i zaproponował kilka Hermionie. Dziewczyna z wielką ochotą przyjęła propozycję.

Hermionie powoli zaczął przechodzić stres związany z dośc ciężkim dla niej dniem, gdy nagle sobie przypomniała, że musi spać z Draconem w jednym łóżku. Zaczęła się zastanawiać jak, ona to zniesie, ale z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos chłopaka.

- Już późno.

- Wiem - mruknęła. - Tam jest łazienka, tak? - wskazała na drzwi na prawo od stolika.

Draco skinął głową.

Hermiona podeszła do wojego kufra i wygrzebała leciutką koszulkę nocną oraz kosmetyczkę. Draco przez cały czas bacznie się jej przyglądał. Dziewczyna weszła do łazienki i od razu zauważyła, że jest urządzona w takim samym stylu, co sypialnia.

Przeważał kolor czarny - czarne kafelki, umywalka i ogromna wanna. Reszta była w kolorach Slytherinu - zielonym i srebrnym. Gdy tylko weszło sie do pomieszczenia, w oczy rzucał się prysznic, usytuowany na wprost drzwi. Gdy spojrzało się na lewo, można było zobaczyć umywalkę oraz wielkie, ręcznie zdobione lustro o srebrnej ramie, natomiast gdy spojrzało sie w prawo można było dostrzec inne elementy wyposażeniam które były zdecydowanie niezbędne w łazience.

Gdy Hermiona skończyła podziwiać wystrój, postanowiła jak najszybciej doprowadzić się do porządku i po prostu iść spać. Nie mogła już dłużej uciekać, w końcu będzie musiała się przyzwyczaić do dzielenia łóżka z Draconem.

Po zakończeniu wieczornej toalety, Hermiona podeszła do drzwi, wzięła głęboki oddech i nacisnęła na klamkę. Weszła do sypialni, Draco nadal siedział przy stoliku, ale łóżko było już pościelone.

"Pewnie użył czarów." - pomyślała Hermiona.

Draco, gdy tylko zorientował się, że Hermiona wyszła już z łazienki, odwrócił się i zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyna dostrzegła w jego oczach aprobatę. Lekko się zarumieniła. Nie patrząc mu w oczy przeszła przez pokój i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Pochyliła się nad swoim kufrem udając, że czegoś szuka. Czekała, aż Draco pójdzie do łazienki.

Nie czekała długo. Już po chwili usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi. Podniosła głowę znad kufra. Draco musiał już być w łazience. Westchnęła z ulgą. Wstała, żeby odsunąć kufer, a potem spojrzała na łóżko.

Było ogromne. Pościel była zielona, składała się z paru poduszek i jednej kołdry.

"Jedna kołdra?" - Hermiona trochę się zdziwiła.

Zaczęła snuć domysły, dlaczego Draco położył na łóżku tylko jedną kołdrę. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, jak śmiesznie wyglądała stojąc na środku pokoju i wpatrując się w wielkie łoże.

- Nie położysz się? - z zamyślań wyrwał ją głos Dracona.

Hermiona nie usłyszała jak wychodził z łazienki. Podskoczyła, gdy tylko się zorientowała, że za nią stoi.

- Och - mruknęła Hermiona - zamyśliłam się.

- Zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego jest tu tylko jedna kołdra, co? - na usta Dracona wdarł się drwiący uśmieszek.

- Tak - Hermiona spuściła wzrok.

- Snape stwierdził, że mamy spać pod jedną kołdrą - wyjaśnił Draco. - Jak małżenstwo.

- Mogłam się tego spodziewać - powiedziała Hermiona.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho, a następnie wślizgnął się do łóżka. Spojrzał na Hermionę wyczekująco, która oniemiała, gdy zobaczyła, że Draco śpi w samych bokserkach. Teraz, za każdym razem, gdy będzie go widzieć, będzie fantazjować na temat jego wspaniale zbudowanego ciała.

Kiedy Draco westchnął, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że nadal stoi na środku pokoju. Szybko weszła pod kołdrę i ułożyła się na poduszkach. Było jej naprawdę bardzo wygodnie.

- Jeśli już łaskawie weszłaś do łóżka, mogę już zgasić światło? - spytał Draco, rozbawiony onieśmieleniem Hermiony.

- Tak, możesz - warknęła Hermiona. Nie mogła wymyśleć żadnej lepszej odpowiedzi.

Draco machnął różdżką i w pokoju momentalnie zrobiło się ciemno. Hermiona myślała, że spanie razem z Malfoyem nie jest takie straszne, jak się spodziewała, gdy nagle została całkowicie pozbawiona kołdry.

- Draco, nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, ale zabierasz mi kołdrę - powiedziała głośno Hermiona, na wypadek, gdyby chłopak spał.

Draco zdawał się tego nie słyszeć. W odpowiedzi rozepchnął się tylko na całą szerokość łóżka.

- Malfoy! - krzyknęła Hermiona - Spychasz mnie z łóżka!

- Bo marudzisz... - mruknął Draco.

- Ale ja też chcę spać pod kołdrą! - oburzyła się Hermiona.

Nagle Draco wpadł na genialny pomysł jak wykorzystać sytuację. Zbliżył się do Hermiony i objął ją, tak, żeby jej głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Następnie szczelnie okrył ją kołdrą.

- Teraz lepiej? - spytał z nutką drwiny w głosie.

Hermiona była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby się odezwać albo odsunąć. Wbrew sobie, położyła swoją dłoń klatce piersiowej Dracona. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że leżała wtulona w osobę, którą niegdyś nienawidziła. Ponadto, bardzo jej się to podobało.

Draco też nie miał nic przeciwko. W końcu to był jego pomysł. A gdy Hermiona położyła dłoń na jego torsie, stwierdził, że jest geniuszem, jeżeli jego plan tak dobrze zadziałał.

Obydwoje zasnęli tej nocy szybciej, niż się spodziewali.

* * *

Po raz kolejny chcę Was przeprosić, że musieliście długo czekać. Mam nadzieję, że było warto.

Jeżeli postacie będą niekanoniczne - przepraszam, ale cała kanoniczność została pogrzebana przez wenę.

Może Was zdziwić, że w złym świetle przedstawiam przyjaciół i rodzinę Hermiony, ale o to właśnie chodzi. Chcę przedstawić czarne charaktery w dobrym świetle.

Teraz nowe rozdziały mogą się pojawiać rzadziej niż te wcześniejsze. Wpadłam na pomysł, żeby napisać nowe opowiadanie, fabułe już mam. Oczywiście będzie ono z Draconem w roli głównej ;)

W sprawie tego nowego opowiadania, liczyłabym na jakieś rady z Waszej strony ;D

Dziękuję za wszystkie recenzje ^^ Nakręcają mnie do pisania.

To chyba będzie na tyle :D

Pozdrawiam

Arianka


	4. Chapter 4

W związku z rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, które nastąpi już za tydzień (o nie!), rozdziały będą dodawane rzadziej, myślę, że mniej więcej co 2-3 tygodnie, w porywach do miesiąca.

Zachęcam do wyrażania opinii, gdyż bardzo motywuje mnie to do pisania.

* * *

Episode 4

Hermiona po raz drugi z rzędu obudziła się, nie wiedząc, gdzie jest. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z miejsca swojego pobytu. Była w sypialni Dracona Malfoya, która od niedawna była także _jej_ sypialnią.

- Raczyłaś się nareszcie obudzić - z zamyślenia wyrwał ją irytujący głos współlokatora.

Hermiona nie miała ochoty na utarczki z Draconem.

- Odwal się, Malfoy - warknęła, gwałtownie podnosząc się z łóżka.

- I pomyśleć, że jeszcze wczoraj się do mnie tuliłaś - chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać się od kąśliwej uwagi.

Hermiona zarumieniła się nieznacznie, co nie umknęło jednak uwadze Dracona, który uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, patrząc przy tym bezczelnie w oczy Gryfonki. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, jednocześnie spuszczając wzrok. Malfoy zadowolony z siebie wyszedł z sypialni i udał się do Wielkiej Sali. Dziewczyna została sama.

Po raz kolejny przeklęła w myślach swoją niezdolność ukrywania uczuć. Po prostu nie potrafiła przybrać obojętnego wyrazu twarzy, zwłaszcza gdy targały nią emocje.

Gryfonka przymknęła oczy. Wydarzenia z wczorajszego dnia zaczęły przemykać jej przed oczami - wiadomość o małżeństwie, kara, reakcja Rona i Harry'ego, Luna i Ginny nie pozwalające jej wpaść w depresję, utarczka ze Snapem, wybuch jej matki, kot gardzący Malfoyem i w końcu przytulanki w łóżku.

Policzki dziewczyny po raz trzeci w ciągu dziesięciu minut zaróżowiły się.

XXX

Draco z niesamowicie dobrym humorem podążał do Wielkiej Sali, aby po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zjeść śniadanie bez nieustannego trajkotania Pansy. Ślizgonka bowiem, gdy dowiedziała się, że chłopak jest po ślubie, postanowiła dać sobie spokój.

- Widzę, że masz dobry humor - Blaise pojawił się nagle tuż obok swojego przyjaciela.

- Bardzo - powiedział z uśmiechem Draco.

- Co jest powodem tak nagłej zmiany nastroju?- Zabini wyraźnie się zaciekawił.

- Pansy się odczepiła - powiedział Malfoy z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem na ustach. - Rozumiesz, Blaise? Nie będę co chwila słyszał: "Dracuś! Chodź do mnie słoneczko!"! Już nie będzie mnie męczyć!

- To rzeczywiście powód do radości - mruknął Blaise bez przekonania.

Brunet miał podejrzenia, że nie tylko Pansy jest przyczyną dobrego humoru kolegi.

Wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali. Wszystkie oczy momentalnie zwróciły się na Malfoya.

Widocznie jego małżenstwo z Grangerówną nadal było sporą atrakcją dla uczniów Hogwartu.

Draco podszedł do stołu Slytherinu, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na zaciekawione spojrzenia jego rówieśników. Wziął do ręki tosta, posmarował go dżemem i zabrał się za jedzenie tak, jak miał w zwyczaju.

Po chwili do sali weszła Hermiona. Podeszła do Harry'ego i Rona i zamarła. Oni nadal byli na nią wściekli. Zmierzyli ją tylko nienawistnymi spojrzeniami i powrócili do przerwanej rozmowy.

Draco kątem oka obserwował całą sytuację i gdyby nie groziło to stratą punktów, zostawiłby na talerzu swojego pysznego tosta i uderzył Pottera i Weasleya. Przecież byli Gryfonami, jak mogli odwrócić się od przyjaciółki? Nawet mieszkańcy Slytherinu byli bardziej lojalni niż oni!

W przeciągu paru sekund wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Hermionę, która nadal stała jak oniemiała przed stołem Gryffindoru. Gdyby nie Fred i George, którzy wzięli ją za ręce i zaprowadzili do wolnego miejsca na ławce, dalej by tak stała.

- Nie ma się co martwić, Hermiono - powiedział Fred.

- To tylko nasz głupi brat i jego równie głupi przyjaciel - dokończył George.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado. Bliźniacy zawsze potrafili poprawić jej humor.

- Na twoim miejscu... - zaczął Fred.

- … nie przejmowałbym się nimi wcale - George uśmiechnął się.

- A jeśli zaczną ci dokuczać... - Fred trochę spoważniał.

- … powiedz to nam - oznajmił George.

- A my już przemówimy im do rozumu - bliźniacy ostatnie zdanie wypowiedzieli razem, co dodało mocy tym słowom.

Hermiona spojrzała na nich z wdzięcznością. Szybko zabrała się za jedzenie śniadania, miała tylko parę minut do rozpoczęcia transmutacji, którą Gryfoni mieli razem ze Ślizgonami.

XXX

- Draco - powiedział Blaise.

- Co? - spytał Malfoy.

- Od paru dobrych minut wpatrujesz się w swoją żonkę - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Zabini. - A twój tost...

- Co z nim? - spytał Draco, szybko spoglądając na tosta, który był zaledwie nadgryziony.

Dalszą konwersację przerwał im sygnał zwiastujący rozpoczęcie się pierwszej lekcji. Draco błyskawicznie pochwycił swojego tosta, nawet jeśli oznaczało to jedzenie go na zajęciach. Blaise spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a Malfoy z wielkim zadowoleniem skierował się do klasy transmutacji.

Dwójka Ślizgonów dotarła do niej ostatnia, wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach.

- Spóźniliście się. Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów - oznajmiła im na wstępie profesor McGonagall. - Widzę, że pan Malfoy je na lekcji! Jestem zmuszona odebrać kolejne dziesięć punktów!

Blaise wolał się nie kłócić, więc grzecznie przeprosił i usiadł na miejscu. Draco natomiast miał inne plany.

- Już kończę, pani profesor! - powiedział, przyglądając się tostowi.

W tym momencie McGonagall postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację i ukarać Dracona za taką zniewagę.

- I nie podzieliłeś się z Hermioną? - spytała zdziwiona nauczycielka.

Dziewczyna gwałtownie pobladła.

- Niby czemu miałbym się z nią dzielić? - zdziwił się chłopak, unosząc brew. - Przecież to mój tost! - dodał z oburzeniem.

- Ponieważ to twoja ŻONA! - powiedziała McGonagall z poważną miną. - Musisz się z nią podzielić!

Na dzielenie się tostem było już za późno. Draco zjadł całego, nie przejmując się złowrogim spojrzeniem profesorki.

- Teraz - warknęła McGonagall - przeprosisz Hermionę. Pocałuj ją w policzek.

Draco wzruszył ramionami. Podszedł do dziewczyny i cmoknął ją w policzek. Gryfonka zaczerwieniła się.

- Nie rumień się tak, Granger - powiedział Draco z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach. - Jeśli chcesz więcej, wystarczy poprosić - oznajmił tak, jakby to było oczywiste, po czym osunął się na krzesło tuż obok niej.

Hermiona zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, ale nic nie powiedziała. Spojrzała na profesor McGonagall. Chociaż mina nauczycielki była bez wyrazu, w jej oczach było widać rozbawienie.

Dziewczyna miała już dosyć Snape'a i McGonagall, którzy cieszyli się z każdego upokorzenia, jakie ją spotkało. Miała dosyć Harry'ego i Rona, którzy obgadywali ją za plecami. Miała dosyć rzucanych jej ukradkiem spojrzeń i cichych szeptów. Miała tego wszystkiego dosyć, nawet jeśli to był dopiero początek.

To była pierwsza lekcja transmutacji, na której wcale nie zajmowała się tematem zajęć. Myślała tylko jak się zemścić na nich wszystkich, jednocześnie pokazując, że jest silna.

- Granger, mówię coś do ciebie - Hermiona usłyszała głos nauczycielki nad swoją głową.

Już chciała odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał jej dzwonek zwiastujący koniec lekcji. Bez słowa wzięła swoje rzeczy i wyszła z klasy. Nie zauważyła, że ktoś podąża za nią.

Szła w ciszy pustym korytarzem, gdy nagle usłyszała czyiś głos tuż za plecami.

- No, kogo my tu mamy. Nowa pani Malfoy, co?

Hermiona odwróciła się, błyskawicznie wyciągając różdżkę. Stała oko w oko z ciemnowłosą dziewczyną przypominająca mopsa.

"Parkinson. Jest zazdrosna!" - pomyślała ze strachem. Dobrze wiedziała do czego zdolna jest zazdrosna kobieta.

- A przeszkadza ci to? - warknęła zadziornie w odpowiedzi.

- Jakbyś nie wiedziała! - krzyknęła Ślizgonka.

W jej ręce znikąd pojawiła się różdżka.

- _Furnuculu_...! - Pansy próbowała rzucić zaklęcie, ale Hermiona była szybsza.

- _Expelliarmus_!

Po chwili różdżka Pansy znajdowała się w ręce rywalki.

- _Densaugeo_! - krzyknęła Hermiona w odwecie.

Zęby Parkinson zaczęły rosnąć z zatrważającą szybkością.

- Snape się o tym dowie! - krzyknęła Pansy, zasłaniając usta, po czym odbiegła w stronę lochów.

Hermiona odłożyła różdżkę Ślizgonki i pobiegła poszukać Dracona. Tylko on mógł zapanować nad Parkinson, która na pewno planowała już zemstę.

- Malfoy! - krzyknęła, gdy zauważyła na korytarzu blond czuprynę. - Malfoy, do cholery, zatrzymaj się! - wrzasnęła, gdy nie reagował.

Chłopak odwrócił się.

- Co jest, Granger? - spytał.

- Parkinson mnie zaatakowała! Jest zazdrosna! - powiedziała Hermiona.

- I?

- Zrób coś z tym! - warknęła zniecierpliwiona.

- To nie mój problem, Granger - blondyn uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Zrób coś z tym, albo powiem Parkinson, że ją kochasz i swoim małżeństwem chciałeś wzbudzić jej zazdrość - zagroziła dziewczyna.

Draco zmrużył oczy.

- Pomyślę nad tym - wycedził rozeźlony, po czym odszedł w stronę lochów.

Hermiona skierowała się na błonia z triumfalnym uœmiechem na ustach. Przechadzając się wzdłuż brzegu jeziora mogła w końcu uporządkować myśli.

Parkinson już wcale się nie przejmowała - była pewna, że Draco nie zignoruje jej żądania.

Fred i George rozwiązali jej problem z Harrym i Ronem, jednocześnie podnosząc ją na duchu.

Dręczyła ją tylko jedna myśl. Najgorsza. Snape i McGonagall cieszący się z każdego jej upokorzenia. Zaciekawione spojrzenia i ciche szepty, gdy przechodziła jakimś korytarzem. Tak, to zdecydowanie było największym problemem.

Dziewczyna była ciekawa, czy Draco czuje się tak samo jak ona. Miała nadzieję, że pod tą jego maską obojętności kryją się te same emocje, które odczuwała Hermiona.

Zażenowanie.

Smutek.

Gniew.

O tak, Granger była wściekła. Wściekła na tych wszystkich, którzy z niej drwili; na tych, którzy czerpali radość z jej kompromitacji.

Czuła gniew, który tylko wzmagał w niej pragnienie zemsty.

Powoli dochodziła do skraju Zakazanego Lasu, gdy wpadła na genialny pomysł i stwierdziła, że od razu musi powiadomić o tym swojego męża.

Nie minęła minuta, a już znajdowała się w zamku, biegnąc korytarzem do lochów. Nie zwracała uwagi na zaciekawione spojrzenia innych uczniów. Dotarła do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, który przemierzyła w parę kroków. Zdyszana wpadła do dormitorium Dracona.

Zaskoczony blondyn zerwał się z łóżka i posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

Hermiona od razu postanowiła przejść do sedna.

- Nie denerwuje cię czasami Snape? - spytała wprost.

- Oczywiście, że tak, co to za pytanie? - warknął.

- A McGonagall? A ci wszyscy uczniowie, którzy szepczą za naszymi plecami?

- Tak, denerwują mnie! Możesz wreszcie powiedzieć, o co chodzi?

- Wiem, jak temu zaradzić - oznajmiła dziewczyna.

Draco uniósł brew.

- Zamieniam się w słuch - odparł spokojnie.

- Snape i McGonagall uważają, że się nienawidzimy, tak?

Chłopak skinął głową.

- W takim razie sprawmy, aby myśleli, że się kochamy!

Malfoy spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Ugh, nie rozumiesz?

- Nie, nie rozumiem, możesz mi wyjaśnić? - zaperzył się Draco.

- Jeżeli będziemy udawać, że się kochamy, Snape i McGonagall nie będą mieli jak nam dokuczać i pozbędziemy się tych wszystkich zaciekawionych spojrzeń na korytarzach, bo ludzie przywykną...

- … do naszego związku - dokończył Draco z uśmiechem. - Genialne! Jak na to wpadłaś? - spytał szczerze zainteresowany.

- Żądza zemsty - mruknęła Hermiona.

- Wiesz co?

Dziewczyna posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Widzę przebłyski ślizgońskiej natury pod szatą Gryfona - powiedział Draco z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Co? Ja nie mogłabym być w Slytherinie! - wykrzyknęła oburzona Hermiona.

- Ale tylko Ślizgon mógłby wpaść na coś takiego - odrzekł Draco głosem znawcy.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, dziewczyna musiała przyznać mu rację.

- To kiedy wcielamy nasz plan w życie? - spytał.

- Jak najszybciej - odpowiedziała Hermiona z cichym westchnieniem. - Tylko najpierw trzeba będzie trochę poćwiczyć. No wiesz, musimy przekonująco udawać zakochanych.

- Zacznijmy już teraz - mruknął blondyn.

Po tych słowach wpił się w usta Hermiony, gwałtownie przyciągając ją do siebie. Dziewczyna odepchnęła go.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytała zaskoczona.

- A jak niby zamierzałaś ćwiczyć bycie zakochaną? - Draco odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Hermiona zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

- Masz rację - powiedziała cicho.

- Czyli możemy kontynuować? - spytał Draco, zmuszając dziewczynę do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

Hermiona skinęła głową, oblewając się jeszcze większym rumieńcem.

Chłopak pochylił się nad nią, składając na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Tym razem dziewczyna się nie opierała. Oddała mu pocałunek, gdy Draco zmusił ją do rozchylenia warg. Mimowolnie wsunęła palce w jego blond włosy. Ich języki zaczęły tańczyć tango, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

Hermiona natychmiast odskoczyła od Dracona, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia. W drzwiach stał oniemiały Zabini.

- Wy... Myślałem, że... Razem... - Blaise nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

- Jak sprawa z Parkinson? - spytał Draco tak, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Zabini otrząsnąwszy się z szoku powiedział:

- Myślę, że już niedługo sprawa sama się rozwiąże - brunet uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. - Pójdę już. Nie będę wam przeszkadzać...

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszedł z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Draco spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Hermionę.

- Granger, nie możesz się przez cały czas tak rumienić!

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

- To przecież musi wyglądać przekonująco!

Draco miał zamiar podejść do Hermiony i ponownie ją pocałować - w końcu sprawiało mu to niemałą przyjemność - ale jego plany zostały pokrzyżowane przez Snape'a, który wtargnął do dormitorium z bardzo niezadowoloną miną.

- Granger, możesz mi wyjaśnić, co twoja matka robi w moim gabinecie? - warknął nauczyciel.

- C-co? - zająknęła się Hermiona.

- Idź tam do niej, Granger, bo nie ręczę za siebie! - po głosie Mistrza Eliksirów można było wywnioskować, że lepiej mu się nie sprzeciwiać.

Dziewczyna szybko wyszła z pokoju, a za nią podążył Snape. W sypialni zostali tylko Draco oraz Krzywołap, który po cichu wślizgnął się przez uchylone drzwi.

Chłopak, gdy zauważył obecność kota, od razu uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie było Hermiony, więc w spokoju będzie mógł przemówić temu sierściuchowi do rozumu.

Kot ułożył się na łóżku, wlepiając żółte ślepia w blondyna, który złapał zwierzę i zrzucił z łóżka.

- Żaden kocur nie będzie leżał na moim łóżku! - warknął Draco.

Kot prychnął i położył się w butach Hermiony.

"Tak lepiej" - pomyślał zadowolony Malfoy, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, pozostawiając Krzywołapa samego.

Chłopak nie przewidział jednego - kot może (i potrafi) się zemścić. Pod nieobecność właściciela sypialni, Krzywołap wślizgnął się do szafy Dracona i uwiesił się na jednej z jego koszul, która już po chwili była w strzępach. Zadowolony ponownie ułożył się w butach.

XXX

Hermiona weszła do gabinetu mistrza eliksirów. Przy jego biurku siedziała zniecierpliwiona matka dziewczyny. Gdy zobaczyła swoją córkę wstała i oświadczyła:

- Hermiono, nie życzę sobie, abyś chodziła do szkoły z jakimkolwiek Malfoyem.

Grangerówna oniemiała.

- Słucham?

- Zabieram cię z Hogwartu - powiedziała Monica Granger grobowym głosem.

- Nie możesz! - krzyknęła. - Jestem pełnoletnia! Narcyza już ci chyba wszystko wyjaśniła, tak?

Pani Granger oburzyła się.

- Nie obchodzi mnie zdanie jakiejś Narcyzy - kobieta prychnęła z pogardą.

- Ale ona ma rację! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

- W takim razie niech tu przyjdzie i to udowodni! - powiedziała Monica z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

- Myślę, że Narcyza nie będzie miała nic przeciwko ponownej rozmowie z panią - do rozmowy wtrącił się Snape. - Oczywiście w towarzystwie jej męża.

Pani Granger gwałtownie pobladła.

- Kolejne spotkanie odbędzie się za miesiąc w moim gabinecie - powiedział spokojnie nauczyciel. - O godzinie spotkania poinformuję panią listownie. A teraz - żegnam.

Snape wskazał ręką na kominek, do którego powoli podeszła nadal blada jak ściana matka Hermiony. Po chwili zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach.

- Granger, możesz już iść - Snape zwrócił się do Hermiony, która wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła z gabinetu profesora po cichu zamykając drzwi.

Przeszła parę metrów, gdy nagle pojawił się przed nią Draco.

- I jak było? - spytał zaciekawiony.

- Kolejne spotkanie naszych rodziców - mruknęła cicho. - Za miesiąc w gabinecie Snape'a.

- Za miesiąc? - spytał zaskoczony.

- Snape tak zadecydował - wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- Czyli będzie też mój ojciec - powiedział Draco cicho.

Gryfonka stwierdziła, że to najwyższy czas, aby zakończyć temat następnego spotkania. Do dormitorium dotarli w milczeniu.

- Krzywołap! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Hermiona, gdy zobaczyła kota.

Wzięła go na ręce i zaczęła głaskać po głowie, co zostało nagrodzone cichym mruczeniem.

Draco przez chwilę przyglądał się kotu podejrzliwie, lecz jego uwagę przyciągnęły uchylone drzwiczki szafy. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do mebla, otworzył szeroko drzwi i jego oczom ukazała się podarta koszula.

Chłopak wziął wieszak z ubraniem i podetknął Hermionie pod nos, mówiąc:

- Patrz, co twój kocur zrobił z moją _ulubioną _koszulą!

- To nie jego wina! - oburzona dziewczyna pogłaskała kota po łebku.

- A kto inny mógłby rozszarpać moją koszulę, co? - warknął, patrząc z nienawiścią na kota.

- On jest taki słodki, nie mógłby czegoś takiego zrobić! - Gryfonka nadal trzymała stronę kota.

Draco zmrużył oczy i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sypialni, mrucząc pod nosem "Jeszcze się policzymy, głupi sierściuchu!".

Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy dobrze zrobiła, broniąc swojego kota. Jeśli Malfoy był na nią zły, nici z ćwiczenia bycia zakochanymi, a jest to konieczne, jeśli chcą utrzeć nosa Snape'owi i McGonagall.

Gryfonce w głębi duszy bardzo podobały się pocałunki, ale za nic w świecie nie chciała się do tego przyznać. Na samą myśl robiła się cała czerwona!


	5. Chapter 5

Przepraszam, że tak długo, ale przez kartkówki, sprawdziany itd, itp, nie miałam czasu ani weny na pisanie. Postaram się dodawać rozdziały częściej, ale mogą być trochę krótsze niż zwykle.

Nie zwracajcie uwagi na to, że wszystko jest niekanoniczne, to efekt zamierzony, żeby było zabawniej.

Miłego czytania :D

* * *

Episode 5

Następny dzień zaczął się obiecująco. Hermiona wyczekiwała z niecierpliwością chwili, w której utrze nosa Snape'owi. Już przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali chciała zacząć przedstawienie, ale Draco stwierdził, że efekt będzie lepszy, jeśli zaczną dopiero na lekcji eliksirów.

Snape wkroczył do lochów. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale w głębi duszy cieszył się, że będzie mógł się wyżyć na Hermionie i Draco. Nie spodziewał się jednak takiego obrotu sytuacji.

- Granger, usiądź koło swojego _męża_. Natychmiast - powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach.

Hermiona w mgnieniu oka wstała, wzięła swoje rzeczy i w podskokach usiadła w drugiej ławce, tuż przy Malfoyu. Następnie spojrzała z wdzięcznością na nauczyciela i zaszczebiotała:

- Och, jaki pan jest miłosierny! Zawsze o tym marzyłam!

Snape wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Myślał, że gdy Granger usłyszy te słowa, zaczerwieni się albo zacznie protestować, ewentualnie z miną męczennicy, powolnym krokiem podejdzie do ławki Dracona i ciężko opadnie na krzesło tuż obok niego, ale na pewno nie zrobi tego! Przecież to Granger, a nie Parkinson!

- Panie profesorze... - zaczął Draco cicho.

- Czego?! - warknął Snape, natychmiast przybierając kamienny wyraz twarzy.

- Ja... - Ślizgon nie mógł sformułować zdania. - Ja... jestem naprawdę bardzo wdzięczny, za to, że posadził mnie pan obok tak wspaniałej... tak genialnej osoby, jaką jest Hermiona. - Malfoy wypowiedział te słowa z niezwykle poważną miną.

Nauczyciel zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie tylko on jest zaskoczony zaistniałą sytuacją. Większość uczniów patrzyła się z niedowierzaniem w stronę Dracona i Hermiony.

- Nie ma za co - warknął Snape odwracając się gwałtownie w stronę tablicy. - Na dzisiejszej lekcji będziemy przygotowywać eliksir miłosny... - Severus miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł spokojnie poprowadzić lekcję, nie było mu to jednak dane.

- To genialnie, profesorze! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona, spoglądając w stronę Malfoya i chichocząc.

Draco spojrzał na swoją żonę z kretyńskim uśmiechem, zbliżając powoli swoje usta do jej ust.

- Dosyć! - ryknął Snape. - Granger, Malfoy, mam wrażenie, że profesor McGonagall ma niepohamowaną ochotę zobaczenia was w swoim gabinecie!

Po tych słowach profesor wyrzucił niepokorną dwójkę za drzwi, nie mówiąc nawet "do widzenia".

Draco i Hermiona wypadli na korytarz, próbując zachować poważne miny. Z trudem powstrzymując śmiech przeszli parę korytarzy i dali upust swojej radości. Zgięci w pół przyciągnęli uwagę Irytka, który włóczył się akurat w tej części zamku.

- Co my tu mamy? - wykrzyknął uradowany duch. - Granger i Malfoy! Jak słodko!

Po czym odleciał, śmiejąc się szyderczo.

Draco wraz z Hermioną, po wcześniejszym doprowadzeniu się do porządku, udali się do gabinetu profesor McGonagall z zamierzeniem odegrania przedstawienia podobnego do tego, które miało miejsce na lekcji eliksirów.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i zapukała do drzwi prywatnych kwater nauczycielki transmutacji.

- Proszę - usłyszała donośny głos profesorki.

Draco otworzył drzwi, popychając Hermionę, aby weszła pierwsza. Dziewczyna wślizgnęła się do pokoju.

Jej oczom ukazało się minimalistyczne, surowe wnętrze, którego na pewno nie spodziewałaby się po opiekunce Gryffindoru. Ściany z cegły, brak dywanów i krzesła wyglądające na wyjątkowo twarde nie wyglądały zachęcająco. Przy prostokątnych oknach nie było żadnych draperii, nie było dekoracji, które mogłyby dodać trochę ciepła temu pomieszczeniu.

McGonagall siedziała przy drewnianym biurku usytuowanym naprzeciw drzwi. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, przez co wyglądała nieco przerażająco.

Hermiona niepewnym krokiem podeszła do biurka. Za nią podążył bardziej pewny siebie Draco. Nauczycielka wskazała im krzesła naprzeciwko niej. Malfoy ze spokojem usiadł, Hermiona natomiast powoli osunęła się na krzesło ostatecznie siadając na samym krańcu.

- Co was tu sprowadza? - spytała chłodno McGonagall.

- Profesor Snape... - zająknęła się Hermiona.

Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Draco przejął inicjatywę.

- Profesor Snape powiedział, że ma pani niepohamowaną ochotę nas zobaczyć - powiedział z poważną miną. - Więc jesteśmy.

Nauczycielka zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

- Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego profesor Snape was tu przysłał - powiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Profesor Snape powiedział tylko, że ma pani niepohamowaną ochotę nas zobaczyć... Nie podał konkretnego powodu - wyjaśnił Draco. - Nie chcieliśmy sprawić pani przykrości, więc...

- Dosyć! Zaraz spytam się Severusa o powód waszej wizyty, jeżeli nie chcecie mi powiedzieć! - warknęła nauczycielka i wyszła z gabinetu.

Hermiona pobladła.

- Draco... Dlaczego ją rozdrażniłeś? - spytała zrozpaczona dziewczyna.

- Będzie lepszy efekt - Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do pokoju weszła profesor McGonagall.

- No proszę! Tak bardzo się teraz kochacie? Tak się składa, że jeszcze wczoraj się nienawidziliście!

Nauczycielka spojrzała na Hermionę zmrużonymi oczami.

- Żądam wyjaśnień - warknęła.

- Miłość jest ślepa, pani profesor... - powiedział Draco rozmarzonym głosem. - Ale ja kocham Hermionę! - wykrzyknął. - Kocham ją nad życie!

Hermiona spojrzała na chłopaka z cichym westchnięciem.

- Draco, ja też cię kocham - wyszeptała cicho, spuszczając wzrok.

Malfoy chwycił ją w ramiona i pocałował na oczach wściekłej profesorki.

- Dosyć! Jedyne ,co mogę zrobić w tej sytuacji, to wysłać was do dyrektora! Ale najpierw wszystko mu opowiem! - krzyknęła Minerwa odwracając się na pięcie, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

Draco oderwał się od Hermiony i zaczął się śmiać. Dziewczyna też zachichotała. Żadne z nich nie obawiało się specjalnie wizyta u Dumbledore'a.

Nie ociągając się, spokojnym krokiem dotarli do gabinetu Albusa. Poczekali chwilę, aż wyjdzie z niego rozgorączkowana McGonagall, woleli nie narażać się jej jeszcze bardziej.

- Wejdźcie, moi drodzy! - usłyszeli spokojny głos dyrektora.

Zajęli krzesła naprzeciw niego. Nauczyciel patrzył na nich dobrotliwym wzrokiem.

- Kochani, wiem jak to jest być młodym i zakochanym! Ach, miłość! Z tego, co zauważyłem, tej waszej miłości nic nie stanie na drodze! - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nawet profesor Snape. W związku z tym w ramach kary odejmę wam po dziesięć punktów.

- Dziękujemy, profesorze - Hermiona spojrzała z wdzięcznością na nauczyciela.

- Ach, nie ma za co! - Dumbledore zarumienił się z lekka.

- Możemy już iść? - spytał Draco zniecierpliwiony.

- Oczywiście, zmykajcie - dyrektor znowu wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Malfoy wraz z Hermioną podnieśli się z krzeseł i byli już bardzo blisko wyjścia, lecz Dumbledore ich zatrzymał.

- Nie zapomnijcie o przyjaciołach! Oni też są ważni! - przestrzegł ich. - I jeszcze jedna rada na przyszłość. Przyjaciele są jak drzewa - jeśli porąbiesz ich siekierą, zginą! Pamiętajcie o tym!

- Dobrze, profesorze - powiedział Draco. - Na razie nie mam zamiaru rąbać Blaise'a siekierą.

- To świetnie - zgodził się Dumbledore.

- Ale topór to już inna sprawa... - dodał Draco pod nosem, wywołując atak śmiechu Hermiony.

Obydwoje w końcu opuścili gabinet dyrektora.

- O co chodziło z tym rąbaniem siekierą? - spytała Hermiona, aby zacząć rozmowę.

- Myślę, że chodziło o to, że jeżeli twój przyjaciel cię zdenerwuje, nie wolno go rąbać siekierą. Lepiej użyć tasaka do mięsa, topora, albo piły, jak kto woli - odrzekł Draco tonem znawcy.

Hermiona uniosła brwi i ze zdziwieniem spojrzała się na chłopaka. Wolała się już nie odzywać.

XXX

McGonagall siedziała razem ze Snapem w swoim gabinecie. Obydwoje mieli zmartwione miny.

- Severusie, co się z nimi dzieje? - spytała profesorka. - Nie mogą się w sobie zakochać! Cały nasz plan legnie w gruzach i uczniowie nie dostaną nauczki!

- Zauważyłem, Minerwo - warknął Snape, rozdrażniony całą tą sytuacją.

- Co my z tym zrobimy? - McGonagall westchnęła.

- Ciekawe, jak zareagują, jeżeli dowie się o tym cała szkoła - powiedział Snape z groźnym błyskiem w oku.

- Możemy powiedzieć o miłości Dracona i Hermiony dzisiaj przy kolacji - wykrzyknęła uradowana nauczycielka.

- Nie Minerwo, nie możemy - powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów znudzonym głosem. - Przecież Dumbledore nie pozwoli nam o tym nikomu powiedzieć.

- Masz rację - przytaknęła smutno opiekunka Gryfonów.

- Myślę, że Irytek nadaje się idealnie, aby przekazać taką informację całej szkole - powiedział Severus, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

- No nie wiem, Severusie... - kobieta miała pewne obawy co do planu Snape'a.

- Minerwo, spójrz na to z innej strony! Nikt się nie dowie, że Irytek dzięki nam wie o Granger i Malfoyu! - Mistrz Eliksirów uważał swój plan za idealny.

McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi. Nie do końca ufała planom Snape'a, ale nie miała wiele do stracenia.

- No dobrze, ale to ty przekazujesz Irytkowi wiadomość - oznajmiła.

- Świetnie - zgodził się Severus.

XXX

Draco i Hermiona szli na obiad do Wielkiej Sali, gdy usłyszeli krzyk:

- GRANGER I MALFOY SĄ PARĄ! GRANGER I MALFOY SĄ PARĄ! NIE RÓB TAKIEJ MINY WEASLEY! WEASLEY JEST ZAZDROSNY! PATRZCIE! WEASLEY ZAZDROSNY O GRANGER!

Hermiona jęknęła.

- Świetnie! Teraz wszyscy uważają, że jesteśmy parą! - powiedziała.

- Przecież taki był twój plan. Snape i McGonagall mieli uważać, że jesteśmy parą - rzekł dobitnie Draco.

- Właśnie! Tylko Snape i McGonagall! A nie cała szkoła! - warknęła dziewczyna.

- Oj, nie marudź. Przynajmniej Parkinson się ode mnie odczepi - Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Blaise, widząc swojego przyjaciela, od razu pociągnął go w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.

- No, Draco. Ty i Granger? - spytał zaciekawiony Blaise.

- Tylko po to, żeby pozbyć się Parkinson, McGonagall i Snape'a oczywiście.

- _Oczywiście _- mruknął.

- Bez podtekstów, Blaise - warknął Malfoy.

- A jakżeby inaczej - chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Patrz na Granger, Draco! Co ona wyprawia?

Blondyn momentalnie się odwrócił. Zobaczył Hermionę, która mierzyła w Rona toporem.

- TY PARSZYWY...! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna.

Ostrze chybiło o cal.

- JAK ŚMIESZ...! - kolejny krzyk.

Topór wbił się w ławkę. Weasley zaczął uciekać, wrzeszcząc coś o psychopatce.

Hermiona ze złością odrzuciła broń na bok i wyszła z sali.

- Cóż, wściekła kobieta potrafi wszystko - powiedział filozoficznie Zabini.

Draco zignorował Blaise'a i ruszył z Hermioną. Znalazł ją w bibliotece.

- Czemu to zrobiłaś? - spytał ostrożnie.

- Nazwał mnie szlamą! Nawet ty już mnie tak nie nazywasz! - wykrzyknęła zrozpaczona. - Skorzystałam z rady Dumbledora.

Draco posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

- Wiesz, Dumbledore powiedział, że nie wolno rąbać przyjaciół siekierą. Użyłam więc topora - wyjaśniła. - Poza tym, Ron już nie jest moim przyjacielem - burknęła urażona.

Malfoy poklepał ją pocieszająco po ramieniu

- Zamiast mnie pocieszać, powinieneś posprzątać w pokoju - warknęła, strzepując jego rękę. - Twoje rzeczy wszędzie się walają.

Blondyn nie chciał denerwować Hermiony jeszcze bardziej, więc pobiegł natychmiast do dormitorium, gdzie zastał dość nieciekawy widok.

Po całej sypialni walały się jego podarte koszule. Były w strzępach. Na łóżku leżała kupa spodni, na których siedział niezmiernie zadowolony Krzywołap.

Draco całą swoją siłą woli powstrzymywał się, żeby nie rzucić się na kota. Nagle zauważył swoje buty wystające z szafki. Podszedł do niej powoli i wyciągnął zniszczone obuwie. Sznurówki były przeżute, podeszwy poodklejane.

Malfoy nie wytrzymał. Z rykiem skoczył na Krzywołapa, który skoczył pod łóżko. Blondyn za nim. Niestety, za bardzo się rozpędził i uderzył głową o krawędź deski.

Usłyszał huk, a potem nastała ciemność.


	6. Chapter 6

przepraszam, że tak okropnie długo, chociaż obiecałam, że rozdziały będą częściej! ostatnimi czasy jestem w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, nie tylko z powodu braku czasu, że to cud, że znalazłam chwilkę na pisanie. mam nadzieję, że więcej takie coś się nie powtórzy i będę dodawać rozdziały w terminie.

no i dziękuję za 7,000 odsłon!

miłego czytania :D

* * *

Episode 6

Draco powoli otworzył oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Nagle ujrzał nad sobą twarz pani Pomfrey.

- W końcu się ocknąłeś, kochaneczku - powiedziała uzdrowicielka.

Wyglądało na to, że jest skrzydle szpitalnym. Tylko jak on się tu, na Merlina, znalazł?!

- Powinieneś podziękować pannie Granger! Gdyby nie ona, mogłoby dojść do wstrząsu mózgu - blondyn znowu usłyszał surowy głos pani Pomfrey.

Chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Leniwie odwrócił głowę w stronę Hermiony i... zamarł. Na jej kolanach siedział Krzywołap!

Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia do niego wróci³y.

Przypomniał sobie, jak wszedł do swojej sypialni, aby posprzątać. Znalazł w niej Krzyworyja i stertę podartych ciuchów oraz zniszczonego obuwia. Wiedział, że to sprawka kocura, więc rzucił się na niego. Niestety, uderzył się w głowę i stracił przytomność.

I Granger miała czelność przychodzić do obolałego Dracona z tym kocurem?! Dla chłopaka było to niewyobrażalne.

- Co _on_ tu robi? - warknął, patrząc gniewnie na kota.

- Słucham? Mój Krzywołapek uratował ci życie, a ty tak mu się odpłacasz? - spytała oburzona Hermiona.

- Uratował mi życie?! O czym ty mówisz? To przez _niego_ jestem w skrzydle szpitalnym, to przez _niego_ miałem wypadek i to przez _niego_ straciłem połowę moich ulubionych ubrań! - wykrzyknął oburzony blondyn.

- Jak śmiesz zarzucać mu coś takiego! Kochany Krzywołapek przybiegł do mnie i zaprowadził do sypialni, gdzie znalazłam cię nieprzytomnego na podłodze! Gdyby nie on, byłoby bardzo źle, oj bardzo! A ty tak go nienawidzisz! - warknęła zbulwersowana dziewczyna. - Powinieneś go przeprosić. Za to, że jesteś dla niego taki niemiły. Mój malutki koteczek tak się stara, żeby ci się przypodobać, a ty nic! Wstydź się - dodała spokojniej.

Draco nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Miał przepraszać kota, który patrzył na niego z pogardą, niszczył mu ubrania i powodował niebezpieczne wypadki? O nie, co to to nie! Żaden Malfoy nie będzie przepraszać. Nikogo. A zwłaszcza bez powodu.

- Nie przeproszę go - powiedział w końcu, unosząc głowę z wyższością.

Hermiona gwałtownie podniosła się z krzesła.

- Pani Pomfrey! Słyszała pani? Malfoy nie chce przeprosić mojego Krzywołapka! - wykrzyknęła zbulwersowana. - Rozumiem, że jego wielkie, arystokratyczne ego nie pozwala mu na przepraszanie zwykłego kota, który wielkodusznie uratował mu życie, ale wzbranianie się przed powiedzeniem zwykłego "przepraszam" to już lekka przesada!

- Panno Granger, pan Malfoy miał wypadek i możliwe, że nadal nie doszedł do siebie. Proszę więc wyjść i dać mu odpocząć, a gdy wyzdrowieje, na pewno przeprosi kota - powiedziała pani Pomfrey tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Hermiona zrobiła urażoną minę i dumnym krokiem wyszła ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Masz u mnie dług wdzięczności, kochaneczku - uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się do Dracona.

- Kiedy będę mógł stąd wyjść? - spytał Malfoy, wzdychając teatralnie.

- Myślę, że jeżeli poleżysz sobie jeszcze godzinkę, nic ci się nie stanie - pani Pomfrey przewróciła oczami.

Chłopak westchnął. Spędzenie godziny w skrzydle szpitalnym nudząc się wcale mu się nie uśmiechało. Było to jednak lepsze od przepraszania tego rudego kota.

Kiedy po pięciu minutach Ślizgon zaczął myśleć o filozofii i moralności, stwierdził, że czas ubłagać uzdrowicielkę, żeby go wypuściła.

- No dobrze, panie Malfoy. Tylko niech pan uważa! - zgodziła się, widząc jego błagalne spojrzenie.

Blondyn natychmiast podniósł się z łóżka i pognał do drzwi. Wybrał okrężną drogę do lochów, żeby wydłużyć czas do spotkania z Hermioną i Krzywołapem. Los sprawił, że przechodził obok gabinetu McGonagall.

- Och, Severusie - usłyszał głos wicedyrektorki.

Drzwi były uchylone. Draco zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy powinien tam zaglądać, ciekawość wzięła jednak górę.

Na palcach podszedł do pokoju. Delikatnie otworzył drzwi i zobaczył... jak Snape i McGonagall robią Merlin wie co na biurku!

Malfoy natychmiast zatrzasnął drzwi i przerażony tym, co zobaczył, pognał do swojego dormitorium. Po drodze mijał wielu uczniów, a każdy z nich był bardzo zaskoczony jego przestraszoną miną.

"Merlinie, nigdy więcej nie chcę czegoś takiego widzieć! Nigdy!" - pomyślał, próbując wyrzucić z głowy niechciane obrazy.

Przebiegł przez pokój wspólny, potrącając paru pierwszaków i już miał otworzyć drzwi do dormitorium, gdy te nagle otworzyły się i uderzyły Dracona w głowę.

Zaskoczony blondyn upadł na podłogę oszołomiony bólem, nie stracił jednak przytomności.

- O Merlinie, Draco! Trzeba cię natychmiast zaprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego! - chłopak usłyszał głos Hermiony, która stała nad nim trzymając na rękach Krzywołapa.

- Nie, nie trzeba - Malfoy jęknął, powoli podnosząc się z podłogi.

- W takim razie... szykuj się na lekcje, za kilka minut mamy eliksiry, a ty jeszcze nie założyłeś krawatu - odparła dziewczyna spokojnie, jakby wydarzenie sprzed kilku sekund nie miało miejsca.

Draco podszedł do szafy, otworzył ją i ujrzał swoje podarte koszule. Od razu ogarnęła go złość. Szybko znalazł czysty krawat i niedbale zawiązał go na szyi.

Już miał wychodzić, gdy nagle usłyszał słowa Hermiony, tulącej do siebie kota:

- Masz krzywo zawiązany krawat - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do kota.

- A MOŻE JA TAK CHCĘ KRZYWO, CO? A MOŻE ZWRACAJĄC MI UWAGĘ DOGŁĘBNIE MNIE URAZIŁAŚ?! NIE LICZYSZ SIĘ Z UCZUCIAMI INNYCH, OBCHODZI CIĘ TYLKO TEN GŁUPI SIERŚCIUCH! I PRZEZ NIEGO MOJE SERCE TERAZ KRWAWI!- krzyknął Malfoy, po czym wyszedł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami.

Oniemiała Hermiona powoli zebrała swoje rzeczy i ruszyła do sali, w której odbywały się zajęcia z eliksirów.

XXXXX

Draco w okropnym nastroju dotarł do sali, w której odbywały się zajęcia z profesorem Snapem. Był na miejscu długo przed innymi i chociaż obawiał się spotkania z profesorem przez to, co zobaczył rano, wolał to od spędzania czasu z Hermioną i jej głupim sierściuchem.

Nauczyciela jeszcze nie było, a coraz więcej osób wchodziło do sali zajmując swoje miejsca i cicho szepcząc coś między sobą. Do klasy dotarła także Hermiona i ku zaskoczeniu Dracona miała ze sobą Krzywołapa.

Na widok kota ponad połowa uczniów wpadła w zachwyt. Draco odwrócił się od nich obrażony.

Nagle do sali wszedł Snape. Na widok kota uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jaki śliczny! - wykrzyknął z zachwytem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Wszyscy oprócz Malfoya.

Chłopak wiedział dlaczego Snape'owi tak bardzo podobał się kot. Po spędzeniu upojnej nocy, a raczej ranka, z McGonagall, która potrafiła zmieniać się w takie zwierzę, Krzywołap bardzo mu się podobał.

Wydawałoby się, że lekcja będzie przebiegać bez większych komplikacji. Składniki eliksiru na tablicy, godzina na przygotowanie, wszyscy pracowali w milczeniu, a Krzywołap siedzia³ spokojnie - tak mija³y zajêcia.

Nadszedł czas na pokazanie Snape'owi wyników. Nauczyciel podszedł do Dracona, który delikatnie podniósł fiolkę z eliksirem, gdy nagle pojawił się Krzywołap. Trącił łapą buteleczkę trzymaną przez blondyna i cała jej zawartość wylała się na profesora.

- MALFOY! Jak mi się zamierzasz wytłumaczyć?!

- To wina _kota_ ,profesorze! To nie...

- Zamilcz! Nie waż się zwalać winy na kota! I WYJDŹ Z SALI!

XXXXX

" To się nie dzieje naprawdę" - pomyślał Malfoy.

Po wyjściu z sali Snape'a miał ochotę zniszczyć tego okropnego kocura, tak jak on niszczył mu życie. Była jeszcze jedna opcja - zemścić się na nauczycielu. W końcu to Malfoy posiadał informacje na temat jego romansu z McGonagall! Można też zemścić się i na jednym, i na drugim.

Draco dziękował Merlinowi za to, że został przydzielony do Slytherinu. To dzięki temu wiedział, co zrobić w takiej sytuacji.

Wziął z szafki pergamin i zabrał się za pisanie:

_Drogi __Severusie__,_

_Ostatnimi __czasy __mam __serdecznie __dosy__ć __Twojego __zachowania __wobec __uczniów__._

_I __nie __tylko __ja__._

_Mam __wi__ę__c __dla __Ciebie __propozycj__ę __nie __do __odrzucenia__._

_Albo __ty __zrobisz __to, __co __Ci __ka__żę, __albo __ca__ł__a __szko__ł__a __dowie __si__ę __o__Twoim __romansie __z __Minerw__ą._

_Mam __nadziej__ę, ż__e __si__ę __rozumiemy__._

_Chc__ę __dosta__ć __odpowied__ź __jutro __na__ ś__niadaniu__, __wystarczy__, ż__e __przy __wej__ś__ciu __powiesz __g__ł__o__ś__no__ "__dzie__ń __dobry__". _

_To __b__ę__dzie __wystarczaj__ą__cy __znak__, ż__e __przystajesz __na __moj__ą __propozycj__ę. _

Zadowolony blondyn przeczytał jeszcze raz swój anonimowy list z pogróżkami i szybko dotarł do gabinetu profesora Snape'a. Pergamin wsunął pod drzwi.

Usatysfakcjonowany Draco musiał teraz tylko wymyślić jakąś zemstę na Krzywołapie. I z tym nie miał większego problemu. Trzeba było tylko znaleźć kota i... siekierę.

Malfoy bowiem postanowił skorzystać z rady Dumbledore'a oraz sposobów Hermiony - jeżeli ktoś cię denerwuje, rozwiąż swój problem przemocą! Tylko że on, w przeciwieństwie do Grangerówny, nie zamierzał chybić.

Uzbrojony w siekierę udał się do sowiarni, czyli miejsca, które Krzywołap lubił najbardziej. Chłopak jak zwykle się nie mylił - kocur stał na schodach patrząc na niego prowokacyjnie.

Draco nie zastanawiał się ani chwili. Uniósł siekierę i skierował ostrze prosto w kota. Chciał mieć spokój, raz na zawsze.

* * *

na koniec chciałabym zaprosić Was do odwiedzenia mojego nowego bloga, który będzie ukazywał moją twórczość, niekoniecznie związaną z pisaniem :D przy okazji będą tam zamieszczane informacje o wyjazdach i innych rzeczach, które mogą opóźnić dodanie nowego rozdziału

www . groteskowo . blog spot . com

mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba


	7. Chapter 7

witam, witam

zgodnie z obietnicą, udało mi się napisać rozdział o wiele szybciej niż zwykle! jest dłuższy niż ten ostatni i jestem z niego o wiele bardziej zadowolona :D

w związku z tym, że niedługo będzie przerwa świąteczna, następny rozdział powinien się pojawić w ciągu 1-2 tygodni.

chciałam podziękować wszystkim tym, którzy weszli na mojego bloga, dla was specjalne pozdrowienia :

oczywiście znów was zapraszam, aby go odwiedzić:

www. groteskowo . blogspot . com

wejdźcie, co wam szkodzi, a nuż wam się spodoba ;D

* * *

Episode 7

Draco nie zastanawiał się ani chwili. Uniósł siekierę i skierował ostrze prosto w kota. Chciał się go pozbyć. Raz na zawsze.

Rozległ się świst, ostrze miało zatopić się w ciele zwierzęcia, ale blondyn w ostatniej chwili wyhamował. Czyżby wyrzuty sumienia?

„Żadne stworzenie na to nie zasługuje" – pomyślał Draco.

„Ale to stworzenie cię nienawidzi" – odezwał się głos w jego głowie.

„Świetnie, teraz mam alter ego, które skłania mnie do złych rzeczy!" – blondyn prychnął.

„Sprawdzam czy masz jeszcze coś takiego jak sumienie lub serce."

Malfoy miał kontynuować rozmowę z samym sobą, ale przerwały mu czyjeś kroki. Przerażony natychmiast odrzucił siekierę na bok i całkowicie wbrew sobie wziął na ręce Krzywołapa i zaczął go uspokajająco głaskać. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, kot zamruczał z zadowoleniem.

Do sowiarni weszła Hermiona.

- Draco? Szukałam cię. Gdzie ty się… - urwała, widząc Krzywołapa na rękach Dracona. – Opiekujesz się moim Krzywołapkiem?

- Oczywiście – odparł blondyn.

- Och…

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, podchodząc do chłopaka. Odłożyła kota na ziemię i mocno objęła Dracona w pasie. Blondyn przytulił ją. Krzywołap zaczął ocierać się o ich nogi.

- Przepraszam – mruknęła Hermiona cicho.

- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział Draco – Wszystko jest już dobrze.

XXX

Severus siedział w swoim gabinecie. Był załamany. Jak to możliwe, że ktoś wiedział?

Przeczytał jeszcze raz list, który dostał.

_**Drogi Severusie,**_

_**Ostatnimi czasy mam serdecznie dosyć Twojego zachowania wobec uczniów.**_

_**I nie tylko ja.**_

_**Mam więc dla Ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia.**_

_**Albo ty zrobisz to co Ci każę, albo cała szkoła dowie się o Twoim romansie z Minerwą.**_

_**Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy.**_

_**Chcę dostać odpowiedź jutro na śniadaniu, wystarczy, że przy wejściu powiesz głośno "dzień dobry". **_

_**To będzie wystarczający znak, że przystajesz na moją propozycję**_

Nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Komuś udało się go przechytrzyć. I teraz nie miał wyboru.

Gdyby tego nie zrobił, jego romans z Minerwą wywołałby niemały skandal. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić, w końcu autorytet dla profesora Snape'a był bardzo ważny.

Teraz największym problemem było powiedzenie McGonagall, że ktoś wie o ich związku.

Powolnym krokiem udał się do jej gabinetu, trzymając list w drżących dłoniach. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka.

Nauczycielka siedziała na swoim miejscu, sprawdzając eseje z transmutacji. Początkowo nie zorientowała się o obecności Mistrza Eliksirów w pokoju.

- Co cię tu sprowadza, Severusie? – spytała po chwili.

Snape wręczył jej list, mówiąc:

- Sama zobacz.

McGonagall na początku była spokojna, ale w miarę czytania robiła się coraz bardziej zaskoczona.

- Jak to możliwe?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział szczerze Severus.

- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

- Muszę przystać na tę propozycję.

Minerwa zrobiła kwaśną minę.

- Nie. Przestaniemy się spotykać. Wtedy nikt nam nic nie zarzuci – powiedziała stanowczo.

- A co z veritaserum? – spytał Snape drwiąco.

Minerwa posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Ktoś może kazać nam wypić veritaserum – wyjaśnił. – Nie chcemy skandalu.

- Oczywiście, że nie chcemy – przytaknęła Minerwa. – W takim razie zrób to, co ci każą, a ja spróbuję się dowiedzieć, kto był na tyle bezczelny, żeby zrobić coś takiego.

- Jak sobie życzysz – Severus nie chciał się sprzeczać.

Pożegnał się z McGonagall kiwnięciem głowy i wyszedł.

XXX

Draco wraz z Hermioną siedzieli w swoim dormitorium. Obyło się bez żadnych kłótni. Nawet Krzywołap nie broił.

- Pogodziłaś się już z Ronem i Harrym? – spytał Draco.

- Nie… Ale mam nadzieję, że wybaczyli mi to, co zrobiłam w Wielkiej Sali – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

- Na pewno ci wybaczyli - blondyn uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

Zapadła cisza. Nie przeszkadzała im, co było dosyć dziwne.

Nagle Krzywołap zaczął drapać drzwi.

- Chce wyjść na zewnątrz – powiedziała Hermiona podnosząc się z krzesła.

- Nie wstawaj, ja go wypuszczę – Draco w tempie natychmiastowym wstał i otworzył kotu drzwi.

- Wróci za jakieś pół godziny – mruknęła Hermiona.

- Czyli mamy pół godziny dla siebie? – Draco uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

XXX

Krzywołap spacerował krętymi korytarzami Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu czegoś do zjedzenia. Znowu dotarł pod obraz Grubej Damy. Tam był kiedyś jego dom, tęsknił za nim. I za tamtym pożywieniem. Myszy były wyjątkowo tłuste.

Już miał się udać z powrotem do lochów, gdy nagle ktoś wyskoczył zza ramy portretu.

- Zemsta będzie słodka! – krzyknął. – Chciała we mnie wcelować siekierą, tak? To ja wceluję siekierą w jej kota!

Przerażony Krzywołap zaczął uciekać ile sił w krzywych łapkach. Prześladowca nadal go gonił. Niestety orientacja kota w terenie była dosyć słaba i zwierzę natrafiło na ślepy zaułek.

„To już koniec" – pomyślał kot, miaucząc dziko.

- Tu jesteś, sierściuchu! - znowu krzyk.

Człowiek podszedł do niego bliżej, po czym rzucił w niego siekierą, która wbiła się kotu w ogon.

„Jak będę udawać martwego, to sobie pójdzie!" – pomyślał Krzywołap, automatycznie przestając miauczeć.

Człowiek zaśmiał się po raz ostatni, po czym odszedł.

A kot nadal leżał, powoli tracąc krew.

XXX

- Nie, Draco, przestań! – krzyknęła Hermiona, wybuchając śmiechem.

- O! Ktoś tu ma łaskotki! – Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Draco! – krzyknęła Hermiona, śmiejąc się.

Blondyn nie przestawał łaskotać.

- No co?

Hermiona próbowała odepchnąć Malfoya, ale był silniejszy. Stracił równowagę i upadła na łóżko. A chłopak na nią.

Cmoknął ją w szyję i mruknął:

- Zrobię ci malinkę.

Hermiona chciała zaprotestować, ale przerwał jej huk.

- Co się stało?

- Gdzie jest Krzywołap? –spytali jednocześnie.

Draco rzucił się do drzwi, Hermiona za nim. Błyskawicznie odnaleźli miejsce, z którego pochodził odgłos.

Krzywołap leżał skulony, pomiaukując cicho. Draco nie czekał ani chwili. Od razu pobiegł do skrzydła szpitalnego, trzymając kota na rękach.

Gdy wbiegł do Sali i położył zwierzaka na łóżku, pani Pomfrey miała nietęgą minę.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie twoja sprawka, kochaneczku – powiedziała, kręcąc głową. – Ale zrobię co w mojej mocy.

Po chwili do Sali weszła Hermiona, pochlipując cicho.

- Pani Pomfrey, co z nim? Wyjdzie z tego? – spytała.

Uzdrowicielka uciszyła ją ręką. Podeszła do półki z fiolkami, mrucząc pod nosem. Wzięła do ręki jakiś eliksir i podjęła próbę podania go kotu. Zwierzak nie chciał wypić napoju. Pani Pomfrey westchnęła.

- Obawiam się, że jego organizm nie pozwala mu na przyjęcie eliksiru – powiedziała grobowym tonem.

Hermiona gwałtownie pobladła. Draco objął ją ramieniem.

- Jeśli chcecie, możecie zostać z nim tu jeszcze chwilę – dodała. – Umili mu to ostatnie chwile jego życia.

Choć życie często płatało Krzywołapowi figle, ostatnie jego minuty mógł spędzić ze swoimi jedynymi przyjaciółmi.

XXX

- Udało mi się. Zemściłem się na niej! A najlepsze jest to, że nigdy się nie domyśli, że to moja wina! Wiesz, jutro złożę jej kondolencje, udam, że znowu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie będzie nic podejrzewać! Poza tym, jak miałaby się zorientować? Martwy kocur jej tego raczej nie wyśpiewa… Niby jest mądra, ale nie aż tak bardzo.

- A co jeśli ktokolwiek to widział?

- Niby kto? Ten jej kochaś? Przecież jego nic nie obchodzi! „Jestem wspaniały, bo mam czystą krew, jestem wspaniały, bo mam układy ze Snapem" - tylko to słyszę bez przerwy! Zobaczymy jaki będzie wspaniały, kiedy będzie musiał sobie poradzić z załamaną Hermioną!

- Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz? Nie uważasz, że wystarczającą karą jest to, że się od niej odwróciliśmy?

- Wystarczającą karą jest zabójstwo kota. I nawet nie próbuj się ze mną sprzeczać!

- Teraz zabójstwo kota, a co potem? Może spróbujesz poderżnąć jej gardło podczas śniadania?

XXX

Krzywołap leżał na łóżku, praktycznie nie okazując żadnych oznak życia. Hermiona łkała, Draco się nie odzywał, choć było mu przykro. Kot zaraz miał odejść do innego świata. Zaczynał tracić zmysły. I to oślepiające białe światło… Miał ogromną ochotę iść w jego stronę! To koniec jego życia, więc czemu nie? Nagle, jakimś cudem, udało mu się unieść w kierunku owego blasku. Nie musiał nawet poruszać łapkami!

Wszystko to nie trwało długo. Krzywołap był bardzo dumny, że dzięki swojej sile woli dotarł do źródła tego światła. Nie spodziewał się jednego – źródłem światła były drzwi, drzwi otwarte na oścież i jak się wydawało Krzywołapowi – drzwi do lepszego życia! Już miał przekroczyć próg, gdy nagle pojawiła się przed nim postać odziana w biała szatę.

- Witaj, Krzywołapie – odezwała się owa postać.

„Na brodę Merlina! To Merlin!" – pomyślał Krzywołap, otwierając oczy szeroko ze zdziwienia.

- Wiem, że mnie rozpoznajesz. Nie wiem czy się zorientowałeś, ale stoisz teraz u bram do Stałego Polubownego Sądu Ostatecznego. Trafiają tam tylko ci, którzy są zadowoleni ze swojego życia. Cała reszta zostaje duchami i zazwyczaj prześladuje ludzi, którzy uprzykrzali im życie. To od ciebie zależy, którą drogę wybierzesz. Więc jak, Krzywołapie? Chcesz wrócić na ziemię pod inną postacią? – spytał Merlin.

Krzywołap zaczął się zastanawiać – wracać czy nie? Nie zostawi Hermiony samej na ziemi… Poza tym, trzeba się zemścić na tym nikczemniku, który go boleśnie okaleczył. Kot podjął decyzję.

- Miau – powiedział, dzielnie podnosząc ogon.

- Świetnie. W takim razie żegnaj, Krzywołapie! Bądź pozdrowion dzielny kocie, co z rysia i żbika był poczęty! - Merlin pstryknął palcami i Krzywołap poczuł dziwne łaskotanie w lewej łapie.

Nagle uniósł się wysoko w górę, widział swoje ciało leżące na łóżku pod nim. Merlin machnął ręką i na kota sfrunęła cieniutka pajęczynka, która otuliła szczelnie jego oddzieloną od ciała duszę. Wszystkie jego zmysły zostały przyćmione, a on zaczął powoli opadać z powrotem do Hermiony i Dracona. Merlin rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Czy to… Krzywołap? – spytała zaskoczona Hermiona, patrząc w górę na sfruwającego kota.

A Krzywołap tylko wykrzywił pyszczek w uśmiechu.

„Teraz jestem duchem i nikt mi nie podskoczy!" – pomyślał, zadowolony z decyzji.


	8. Chapter 8

dawno mnie tu nie było, głównie przez brak inspiracji, ale już wróciłam! z nowym rozdziałem ;

przepraszam, że to trwało tak długo, ponad trzy miesiące, z tego co pamiętam ;

mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie

następny rozdział będzie dodany w swoim czasie, na pewno szybciej niż ten tu ;D

**www . groteskowo . blogspot . com**

* * *

Episode 8

- Krzywołapku! Wróciłeś! – wykrzyknęła uradowana Hermiona, ze łzami w oczach.

- Tak, wróciłem – powiedział Krzywołap, a następnie otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdumienia. – To ja umiem mówić? – zapytał zaskoczony.

Pani Pomfrey szybko zaczęła wyjaśniać kotu tą nagłą zmianę w sposobie porozumiewania się z innymi.

- Jeżeli za życia nie czyniłeś wiele zła, a postanowiłeś powrócić na ziemię, rezygnując z chwały jaka czekałaby cię w Niebie, Merlin może obdarzyć cię czymś, o czym nawet nie mógłbyś marzyć za życia – powiedziała z miną znawcy.

Hermiona i Draco wymienili zdumione spojrzenia.

- Przynajmniej tak słyszałam – sprostowała uzdrowicielka, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.

- Czy Krzywołap będzie potrzebował jeszcze pani opieki? – spytał Draco.

Uzdrowicielka zrobiła zatroskaną minę.

- Oczywiście, kochaneczku – westchnęła. – Będziecie mogli zabrać go do dormitorium najwcześniej jutro po południu.

Hermiona posmutniała.

- Ale przecież mogę iść już teraz! – Krzywołap wypiął dumnie pierś. – Miau! Jestem silny… i żądny zemsty… Nikczemnik, który tak okrutnie mnie zranił musi odpowiedzieć za swe grzechy!

- Nie ekscytuj się tak, nie wiesz jeszcze nic o życiu jako duch – powiedziała uzdrowicielka kręcąc głową. – Zostawcie go tu do i jutra, to wszystko mu wytłumaczę. Jak po niego wrócicie, będzie jak żywy!

Pani Pomfrey puściła oczko do Dracona, który miał dość nietęgą minę.

- Dziękujemy, Pani Pomfrey – mruknęła Hermiona, po czym razem z Draco zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku dormitorium.

- W jaki sposób dowiemy się kto zrobił mu taką krzywdę? – spytała zatroskana dziewczyna.

Draco spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie.

- Czy to nie wygląda znajomo? Ktoś zostaje zaatakowany siekierą. W tym przypadku Krzywołap.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Granger spojrzała na Malfoya pytająco.

- Siekiera, topór, wszystko jedno… Czy ty przypadkiem nie zaatakowałaś Weasley'a toporem?

- Tak, ale… Co to ma do rzeczy? – dziewczyna była oburzona.

- Może skrzywdził Twojego kota w akcie zemsty?

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! Przecież Ron jest dobrym człowiekiem i nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, jak możesz go tak oskarżać!?

- To była tylko sugestia – Draco uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Poza tym, masz jakiś lepszy pomysł?

- Nie mam innego pomysłu, ale wiem, że to nie Ron – powiedziała dobitnie dziewczyna.

- Jak tam chcesz – warknął Draco, wyraźnie oburzony.

XXXX

- Udało mi się!

- Nie drzyj się tak! Jeszcze ktoś się dowie…

- To był twój pomysł, więc ty ponosisz konsekwencje. Ja tylko wykonałem twoje polecenia.

- Ale to ciebie widziano.

- Nie złapią mnie!

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Jednym świadkiem była ofiara, która nie żyje. Niby jak mieliby mnie złapać?

- Oni nie są tacy , głupi jak ci się wydaje… Nie są tacy głupi jak ty!

- A może są, co?

- Właśnie obraziłeś samego siebie.

- Świetnie.

XXXX

„No patrz! Gdybyś wtedy zabił tego kota, wskazałby cię jako zabójcę."

Draco warknął. Po co mu to alter ego?

„To ty mnie do tego skłoniłeś!"

„Nie zapominaj, że ja to ty. Jesteśmy jednością."

Malfoy zaśmiał się.

„Nie zabiłbym tego stworzenia."

„Oczywiście, że nie. Zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem. Znaczy w siebie."

Draco prychnął.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

Hermiona przyglądała mu się z troską.

- Czemu pytasz? – spytał Draco.

- Bo śmiejesz się do siebie… i warczysz… - powiedziała ostrożnie Hermiona.

- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył Draco po chwili namysłu.

- Tak! Mam cię nagrać? – dziewczyna spojrzała na blondyna pytająco.

- Proszę bardzo! – powiedział dumnie Malfoy i wrócił do kontemplacji.

„Teraz już ze mną nie rozmawiasz, co?"

Draco prychnął.

- Przeklęte ego! – krzyknął.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego dziwnie, a potem wyszła, zostawiając Malfoya samego.

Skierowała się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Chciała mu opowiedzieć o ataku na Krzywołapa już wcześniej, ale nie było okazji. W końcu on był jedyną osobą, która pozwoliłaby rozpocząć śledztwo i wymierzyć karę sprawcy.

Zapukała delikatnie do drzwi.

- Wejść! – usłyszała.

Otworzyła drzwi i chciała od razu przejść do sedna sprawy, ale Dumbledore miał inne plany.

- Witaj Hermiono. – mężczyzna nie dawał dziewczynie dojść do głosu. – Usiądź proszę. Nie, weź to miękkie krzesło. Może dropsa? Co cię tu sprowadza? Albo nie mów, sam zgadnę! Problemy z Draco? Tak myślałem… Kręcisz głową? A więc to nie problemy z Draco?! Myliłem się? O nie, starzeję się… Wiesz, tracenie intuicji to jedna z objaw...

- Profesorze! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. – Może mnie pan wysłuchać?

- No niech ci będzie – Albus zadumał się lekko.

- Więc… chodzi o Krzywołapa… - zaczęła Hermiona niepewnie. – Ktoś zrobił mu krzywdę. On umarł, a potem stał się duchem, aby odnaleźć osobę, która go zamordowała i aby… mnie chronić.

Dumbledore gestem poprosił, aby dziewczyna zamilkła.

- Jeżeli liczysz na to, abym pomógł znaleźć sprawcę, nawet o tym nie myśl! Jestem już za stary na zabawę w kotka i myszkę z jakimś małolatem! – powiedział Dumbledore surowym tonem.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, ale się nie poddała.

- Nie wymagam od pana pomocy w poszukiwaniu złoczyńcy, ale raczej pozwolenia na poszukiwanie - uśmiechnęła się blado. – Jeżeli pozwoliłby pan na śledztwo, sama dowiedziałabym się kto był oprawcą, a pan tylko wymierzyłby karę. No i wtedy…

- Sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość…? – Dumbledore westchnął. – Nie, moja droga. Nie wyrażę zgody i nie wymierzę sprawiedliwości. A wiesz dlaczego?

Hermiona spojrzała na nauczyciela błagalnie.

- Bo nie dasz rady znaleźć złoczyńcy! Wiem, że jestem nauczycielem i powinienem w ciebie wierzyć, ale dla tak uroczej dziewczynki wplątywanie się w sprawy kryminalne jest o wiele za trudne i zbyt niebezpieczne! – profesor uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Wie pan, że jestem pana najlepszą uczennicą – powiedziała pewnie dziewczyna. – Więc i z tym dam sobie radę! Nie takie rzeczy się robiło, profesorze!

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią ze zwątpieniem.

- Uważam, że nie dasz rady – powiedział dobitnie.

W Hermionie coś pękło.

- Jeśli jest pan taki mądry, to niech pan sam to zrobi! Jakim jest się nauczycielem, jeżeli nie wierzy się w swoich uczniów?! – krzyknęła.

Nauczyciel milczał, a Hermiona nie chciała dłużej czekać na odpowiedź. Po prostu wstała i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

- Jak on mógł tak postąpić?! – dziewczyna prawie płakała. – Tak po prostu zignorować problem ucznia?!

Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy nogi poniosły ją do dormitorium.

- Hermiono, co się stało?! – Draco natychmiast poderwał się z krzesła.

Gryfonka nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa, więc Draco nie naciskał. Po prostu ją przytulił.

- Już dobrze – chłopak powtarzał w kółko jak mantrę.

Dziewczyna z trudem łapała oddech, a blondyn nadal nie wiedział o co chodzi.

- Kto cię tak skrzywdził? – próbował się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek, ale Hermiona nie chciała współpracować.

Z każdym pytaniem Dracona była coraz bardziej zapłakana, a po jakimś czasie Malfoy stwierdził, że da sobie spokój i poczeka z wypytywaniem aż jej przejdzie.

„Cu żeś jej zrobił panoćku , no cu?"

Draco zaklął w myślach. Jego alter ego miało zwyczaj pojawiać się w najmniej korzystnych momentach.

„Odejdź."

„ Ohoho! Panoćku! A cu ja ci zrobił, no cu?"

Malfoy nie miał ochoty na kolejną rozmowę ze swoim „drugim ja", więc skupił całą swoją uwagę na Hermionie, która powoli przestawała płakać.

- Kto cię tak skrzywdził? – ponowił pytanie, tym razem łagodniej.

- Dumbledore – jęknęła.

Blondyn spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Dumbledore?

- No bo… on odmówił znalezienia sprawcy krzywd Krzywołapa. Powiedział, że nie dam sobie rady i że on nie będzie karał i sprawiedliwości nie stanie się zadość i… i… biedny Krzywołap… jego serce będzie krwawić, jeżeli nikt się tym nie zajmie… - Hermiona wyglądała, jakby znowu miała się rozpłakać, wiec Draco ją uspokoił.

- Spokojnie! Wiesz, chyba mam pomysł… – powiedział uśmiechając się do Hermiony tajemniczo. – Zaraz wracam – mruknął i zniknął w łazience.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Ale na pewno nie spodziewała się tego, co zobaczyła.

Draco wyskoczył z łazienki. Całkiem normalnie. Z wojowniczym okrzykiem. W stroju Batmana.

- Jestem Batmanem i będę wymierzał sprawiedliwość na własną rękę! – krzyknął.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Ale chyba nie zamierzasz wymierzać sprawiedliwości solo? Ani w takim stroju…

- Oczywiście, że nie – Malfoy znowu uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

To nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego.

- Ty będziesz wymierzać sprawiedliwość ze mną! – chłopak uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął zza pleców kostium Robina. – Twój rozmiar! – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Hermiona momentalnie pobladła.


End file.
